Past Mistakes
by macaronisofa
Summary: Vanaheim is a beautiful place. And then he realizes that no ones coming. No one even cares where he is. Whether he's bleeding, broken, or dead. And the feeling cuts him like a knife. But his brother will show him that everything he's done, are Past Mistakes. Rated M for Violence, Sexual Themes, and possibly Yaoi.
1. Prolouge

He wandered about the FrostGrinder, observing its intricate workings and designs. He ran a hand along the wall as he walked along, and couldn't help but think how primitive it was compared to the BiFrost.

The metal was cool, and it felt good against his skin. He could hear his brother's booming voice echoing through the metallic hallways. His brother was down in the meeting room seated at a large table discussing some sort of matter of importance with the Vani. When he heard soft footfalls behind him, he turned smiling, ready to give a quip when Sif interrupted.

"Follow me, there's something I want to show you…"

She brushed past him equally fast, heading toward an arch in the hallway up ahead. He followed, eyeing her suspiciously. He had a feeling that something was not quite right, but his curiosity won over, and he continued to follow her as they began ascending a tall and winding staircase.

When the staircase finally came to an end, it opened up into a large rooftop, which overlooked the entire rainforest, including the FrostGrinder. He had to admit, that Vanaheim was beautiful. It wasn't as beautiful as standing on the balcony in the palace overlooking Asgard, but it sure came close.

He shook his head to rid himself of the melancholy thoughts and longing.

Sif stopped at a railing, leaning against it gently and looking back at him in a way that beckoned him toward her. He walked over beside her, leaning against the railing beside her and gazing out at the view. He smirked, gazing at her out of the corner of his eye, "So, what am I doing up here, and what are you showing me?"

She gazed back at him, "Look at this view…" She gestured outward.

He gazed around, and chuckled dryly, "Yeah, it's something…" He was suspicious. Sif didn't like him. He knew this…Something kept telling him to leave, get out of there…but he ignored it.

"It's beautiful," She whispered, glancing at him shyly, "Kinda like you…"

He was taken aback, aghast. What had she said? This admission went against everything he knew about her. He was a snake in her eyes, a monster, every kind of disgusting thing and now she thought he was pretty?

He giggled nervously, shaking his head and straightening up, facing her, "Ok, what have you been drinking; my brother's mead?"

She straightened, inching toward him slowly, "Nothing, I simply speak the truth."

He stood still as she moved, rooted to the spot by a morbid curiosity. She moved even closer still until she was flush up against him. It was strange to have someone this close to him, and he couldn't deny the pleasant feeling it sent through him.

"In truth I didn't bring you up here to show you something. I brought you up here to tell you something…" She brought a hand up to his chest, caressing him gently, fisting some of his robe in her hand tightly.

He gazed down at her, silver tongue stuck for a moment.

She looked up into his eyes, "You know what they say about children in love," She giggled girlishly, looking away shyly, "they pick on each other."

He couldn't find the words to speak to her. Did she know what she was asking of him? "You know what I am…"

She nodded, pressing a cheek to his chest, "I've come to like Frost Giants, I think."

When he opened his mouth to answer her, she kissed him gently, their lips locking. She kissed him gently and slowly, sweet. He froze at first, but kissed her back gently after a moment, deciding for now to go along with whatever she was doing.

She pulled away slowly, putting her lips close to his ear, "There was one more thing I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it, my dear Lady Sif?"

"Goodbye, Loki."

Before he had a chance to question her statement, she began to force him backward with great force.

"What are you-" The railing of the tower hit his back painfully, and he attempted to cling to her when his body began tipping over the edge.

"Wait, no, no!"

She heaved the rest of his body over the railing with another forceful push. His body plummeted like a stone. A feral and infuriated scream tore itself from his throat, echoing loudly. At some point his body began to somersault, and each glimpse he caught of the ground got closer and closer.

He raged and seethed, anger and fury and resentment and hatred erupted inside of him. Fear grabbed his throat in a chokehold, and his eyes threatened to spill tears, as he continued to fall.

He could feel bile rise up into his throat, and for a moment he thought he might vomit.

And then he crashed through the straw roof of a Skraeling's hut.


	2. Pains and Skraelings

He inhaled sharply, pressing himself harder against the rocky outcrop behind him, the precipitation on the wall dripping down the collar of his robes.

The water felt cool against his hot skin.

He could hear his hunter's around the corner. The scratching of scaly feet, and the horrid voices, as they searched for him. Any moment now the Skraelings would round the corner and find him, bleeding, injured, and unarmed.

Panic welled and swirled in the pit of his stomach, his breathing increasing. His head swiveled in all directions, looking for just one, one exploit to use to his advantage.

All he wanted was to be out of this retched situation. He could feel the rage, white hot, spreading fire through his whole being. His gazed lifted upward toward the rocky and steep wall behind him. He could scale it, albeit with much difficulty.

He contemplated his choices carefully, before pivoting his body to face the wall.

They were getting closer. He could _smell _them.

He started quickly, keeping his right arm cradled against him. The wall was wet and mossy, making every step dangerous. Once he was high enough to be above them, he slowed, hoping that the stupid creatures would never think to look _up_.

He started his climb again, good arm burning with the effort, and he placed his foot reluctantly on a mossy foothold, and, as he predicted his slipped. He was jerked downward, the only thing stopping his plummet being his left hand, which held fast to a root he hoped would not break. He stifled a cry of pain, radiating from his left leg, as he repositioned himself.

_Almost to the top, I can do this, no problem…_When he reached the top, the sunlight that splashed across his face was a welcome change from the cave below. He sat there on the stones for several minutes, catching his breath and cradling his injured arm.

Once he had slowed his breathing, he began gauging his surroundings. A tree connected his outcropping with the beach across the river, the rest of him was surrounded by rainforest. He could see the tower attached to FrostGrinder.

Bitterness and rage bubbled back up into his throat. He wanted to scream, rip something apart, anything to alleviate the suffocating anger, but instead he swallowed it back down, and took a deep wondered if anyone was looking for him. Or was even wondering where he was. He had only been released from prison a few days ago for helping to save Jane. His thoughts wandered to Thor. Thor was possibly the only one who would give a damn about him now. Pain wound itself around his heart, stabbing it a billion times.

Melancholy, longing, regret…

Thor probably didn't even care where he was. That realization cut into him like a knife. He was alone, bleeding, hurting, starving, and no one was coming to help him. No one even cared. The pain froze over, making everything within cold and hard. He began to get to his feet, his body protesting loudly. He ignored it, and headed toward the fallen tree.

He had to get back to the tower.


	3. Everyone's Strange Behavior

"Alright, Alright," He stepped in between the two men before him, who were beginning to turn their screaming match physical, "that's enough. I think we should have a break. We're all hungry, are we not?"

He got mumbled replies as everyone backed away, people exiting the meeting room, some mingling. His stomach growled loudly. He really was hungry.

He walked out the door toward the hallway he had seen his brother mingling in earlier. "Brother?" He called for him, walking down the hall slowly, searching the metal walkways.

As he turned the corner, he ran into Sif, who seemed to be rushing away from something.

"Oof!" She walked into him, and stumbled backward.

"Lady Sif? Are you alright?" He stepped toward her, "Why are you rushing?"

She smoothed her clothing out, and straightened herself. "Nothing, I was just getting ready to see how the meeting was going."

"The meeting has been recessed. We're breaking for lunch."

"Oh, well, I am hungry I guess. Please excuse me." She made a move to pass him, but he put a hand up, stopping her. "Hold on, Sif. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"I'm not Thor."

"You are." He shook his head, letting it go, before turning to her once more, "By the way, have you seen Loki? I haven't seen him since he went out for air."

"No," She mumbled, pushing past him harder than usual, "I haven't."

Thor was dumbstruck. What the hell was her problem today? It seemed she had had a bad morning. He wondered where she had come from anyway. He glanced around, and caught sight of an archway. He headed up the stairs, a sickening feeling building in his gut.

Where was Loki?

Loki never just disappeared during an important event like this. If he says he'll be back, he's always back. This change in his brother's behavior was so odd that it made Thor's hair stand on end. He climbed the stairs more quickly.

Sif had been acting strange today too. What was happening? He wanted to kick himself for not noticing these strange things earlier. He had been too absorbed in the boring discussion with the other royals.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he gazed about the balcony. What had Sif been doing up here, anyway?

He glanced around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Although, the cogs in his mind began turning, this would be an excellent place _to get some air. _

He stepped out onto the balcony, searching the entire width and breadth of it, searching for signs of his brother.

He ran his hands along the railings, as he began to lose hope that his brother had not been up here after all.

Then his hand hit an imperfection in the railing. He inspected in further. It dented the rail outward, as if something heavy had been shoved against it.

This was odd.

He gazed over the edge of the bent railing, and downward. All that lay below was trees, that covered whatever lay beneath them.

A speck of black at the edge of the tower caught his eye. He crouched down, reaching between the bars of the railing, grabbing the pliable fabric and pulling it back up with him.

He recognized it immediately. The pliable, black, but sturdy fabric of Loki's robe.

He rubbed the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. He hadn't felt this fabric in a long time. Panic welled within him and rose as quickly as a storm. His brother's fabric was _outside _the railing.

He turned and ran back down the long and winding staircase. Fandral caught him as he exited out into the hallway. "Whoa, Thor, slow down. What's going on?"

"My brother!"

"What about Loki?" Fandral asked, certain that Loki had done something terrible once again.

Thor put a hand on Fandral's shoulder pushing him aside, "I think something terrible has happened to my brother! I must go find him!"

Thor was off before Fandral could stop him, his footsteps echoing through the hall. He couldn't shake the feeling that his brother was hurt and lost somewhere, alone.

His brother had done terrible things yes, and almost everyone is Asgard wouldn't care where he was or what happened to him, but…Thor couldn't look at Loki without seeing his little brother….


	4. Dear Lady Sif

Loki was angry. He was angry and there was nothing he could do to quench the rage within him.

But instead he sat in silence, sitting on the warm sand of the beach, staring into the running waters of the river. The warm sand and the stillness felt good on his sore body. Crossing the tree to get here had been tedious, slow work. Loki knew not what lay under the river waters, so he had been sure not to fall.

The sun was a little past the middle of the sky, and Loki guessed that it was probably late afternoon. He had taken some time while resting to examine his body.

He had been very lucky. Although his body was sturdy, it was not immortal. Had he not fallen through the Skraeling hut he would now be a Loki pancake.

He shuddered to think of it. His left leg was scraped and had been bleeding, he had multiple bruises and scrapes, but, thank Ymir, the only serious injury he had was his arm. He had landed on it during his fall, and could guess that it was broken.

The pain still radiated, but it had dimmed considerably. He had learned a little bit of healing remedy and magic from his mother. He was grateful to have taken the time to listen and learn from her. He almost laughed when he remembered Thor making fun of him for learning something that was practiced most by women. Princess Loki Thor had called him.

He couldn't help but feel a longing in his chest for those days, but, he knew that there was nothing he could do to get them back. He knew he should try and get back to the tower faster, for there were things that lingered in the forest that would easily overpower him in his current state, but, he could not find the energy…

* * *

Thor headed to the meeting room, fully intending to suspend this meeting until he had found his brother. He wanted desperately to know what had happened, why it had happened.

He was 'confused and angry.'*

He entered the meeting room with a crash; the doors jiggling on their hinges.

"My friends," Everyone in the room turned toward Thor, who stood in the center of the room, an aura of outrage and confusion radiated off of him. Thor waited until all eyes were on him before he continued his words, "I request we put this meeting at a halt."

There were whispers and questions, until the leader of the meeting stepped forward, "And why, Asgardian, should we do this? We are so close to finding a permanent solution!"

Thor did not falter. "My brother is missing, and I have reason to believe that someone here now, in this room, is responsible for something that should not have happened." Thor was hoping to scare whoever had done this into admission. The Vani's began to panic.

"What do you mean?" They shouted at him, "Who has done this?" and "What is it that has been done?"

Thor surveyed the room. His eyes lingered on Sif, and the Warrior Three.

He hated the fact that he thought this of his comrades. But he had seen Sif come down from the tower. He turned back toward the startled Vani's, "Relax, my friends. I believe I have found a solution. We will continue our meeting once I have my brother safe and back here."

Thor headed toward Sif and the Warrior Three, nodding at them all to follow him out of the room. They followed, and Thor could feel the uneasiness in the air. He led them outside, the warm sticky air a difference to the enclosed rooms and hallways of the FrostGrinder.

Thor turned toward them, a look of hurt plastered onto his face. He sighed.

"Thor, why have you brought us out here?" Asked Fandral; who had noticed Thor's odd behavior when he had exited the tower.

"Yes, tell us what is going on." Hogan said.

"My friends please," Thor pleaded with them, stepping toward them arms outstretched, "I beg of you, tell me what you have done."

They talked among themselves, and finally Volstag turned to Thor exasperated, "Thor, I tell you we have done nothing! Where has this accusation even come from?"

Thor became angry, "Do not lie to me! I know something has happened! You four are the only ones that had been wandering!"

"Do not yell at me, Thor!" Volstag hollered back at him, "I have done nothing you crazy fool!"

"C'mon guys, we need to stop fighting, this is ludicrous!" Exclaimed Fandral.

The fighting continued, until everyone but Sif was screaming at each other in anger. Finally, it was too much, and she could harbor it no longer.

"Stop!" She screamed, pushing them all apart, stopping the senseless fighting.

Thor was enraged. "Senseless?! What,"

"I did it! It was me!"

Everyone was shocked into silence. "Sif," Thor drawled, "What are you talking about?" Dread whirled around and built itself in his stomach.

"I…" She almost burst into tears, but held herself in check, "I pushed him off the tower."

The silence that followed stretched, and soon everyone had become uncomfortable. Fandral was the first to speak up, "I assure you Thor, the Warriors Three had nothing to do with this!"

Thor nodded and dismissed them, "Leave me alone with Sif." When they still lingered, Thor yelled for them to leave, and the headed back into the FrostGrinder. He looked at Sif, crushed, "Why, my dear Lady Sif?"

"To protect you…"

"You call murdering my brother protecting me?!" His voice rose in volume steadily. He ignored her pleas for forgiveness and her excuses, and headed out in search of his brother's body.

*Shout out to my first Reviewer! Thanks!


	5. The Penalty is Death

When Sif reentered the FrostGrinder, the Warrior Three surrounded her instantly, Fandral the first to speak.

"Lady Sif! What was it that you were thinking?" He demanded in a tone that was unusual for him. She cast her gaze down, ashamed.

"How did you do it?" Asked Hogan, as received angry looks from the other two warriors.

"What do you mean, how did she do it, Hogan?! She should not have done so at all!" Volstag said, outraged that Hogan would think to participate in this madness.

Hogan turned to Volstag in defense of himself, "I simply wanted to know how she tricked the trickster, that is all, Volstag. Nothing more."

His answer seemed to satisfy Volstag for the moment, and so he quieted. When Sif mumbled that she did not wish to talk of it, the Warrior Three became outraged.

"My Lady Sif," cried Fandral, "Do you even know what it is you have done?" She gazed at Fandral, matching his gaze, "Do you not remember that Loki had had his title restored?! In court no less," Volstag interrupted Fandral, "Which means,"

"You have just murdered a prince of Asgard." Finished Hogan.

The other warriors gasped, gazing at each other in horror. Hearing the words themselves spoken by her friends weighed on Sif greatly. The true weight of what she had done began to weigh on her heavily.

"And the penalty for that is…" Volstag trailed off, not wanting to say the words aloud. Hogan finished for him. "Death."

She did not even notice that she had spaced out until Fandral grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly, "Sif! Listen to me," he forced her to look him in the eyes, "did you kill Loki?!"

She pushed him away, shaking her head, "I, I, I pushed him off the tower, I,"

Fandral interrupter Sif again, "Is. He. Dead?!"

Sif looked at him honestly, and said, "I don't know."

The Warriors Three grouped together immediately. Volstag spoke first, "If we could find Loki alive, then we could get him to healers, perhaps even fix this!"

They agreed, looking at each other, then at Sif. Fandral asked, "Why, Sif? Why would you do something so stupid?"

She sighed, turning away, "For Thor."

"But why-"

"Because! Look at all that Loki has done?! And then Thor sets him free for one good deed, and even that good deed Loki used to his advantage. He wasn't even really dead! Thor is, and always will be, blinded by his love for what he thinks is his brother. _That _is not his brother. It is a monster."

The Warriors Three were stunned into silence. She continued, "Plus, I doubt Odin would try to have me executed for Loki. Do you al not feel the same way about the trickster?!"

The Warrior Three nodded in agreement with her over Loki, but Hogan spoke.

"Even if he wouldn't, Loki's title is restored, rules are rules Sif, regardless of who is enforcing them. Odin's opinions would not matter," Hogan stated in his signature grimness, "especially if Thor insists the death penalty. And we all know how Thor gets in grief over friends. Imagine the depth he would feel for his brother, taken in such a way…" As Hogan trailed off, the Warriors and Sif quieted, Hogan having spoke the grim truth.

Fandral was the first to speak, drawing his sword, and pointing it toward the forest surrounding the tower, "Then, my friends, we find Loki alive, and convince him and Thor to drop any such charges."

"I doubt Loki would be in a discussing mood if we did find him alive. He would most likely want to murder Sif." Volstag stated, munching on something he found in his beard.

"Calm _Loki's _rage? Ha," Hogan huffed, shaking his head. Fandral rolled his eyes, but shook his head in agreement, "Yes, you are right, Hogan, but we must try still!" He began marching into the forest, stopped at the edge and turned around. "Well, are you coming with me to save our Lady Sif, or am I going alone?"

Everyone, including Sif, followed silently, a grimness and dread in the air.

Rage and grief bubbled in Thor's stomach as he searched through the underbrush. He had circled the tower twice, but had found no body. He was searching now for something that might have knocked his brother's body off of its intended course. He had caught sight of some broken branches on a tree, and when he had gotten near it, had found a broken and abandoned Skraeling hut, with one of their small villages nearby, also abandoned.

He entered the broken one looking around, kneeling when he spotted blood on the straw laying in a heap from the large hole in the roof.

He knew who it belonged to immediately. He had learned to tell the difference between a Jotunn's blood and an Asgaurdian's. A Jotunn's was several degrees cooler, and tried slightly faster.

And the only Jotunn in Vanaheim now was…Loki.

Hope and joy sparked, and ignited something akin to fireworks inside of Thor. His brother! His smart, tricky, _crafty,_ little brother! Thor hated his brother's tricks, but oh how he loved them.

He stood immediately, searching around the hut, around the small village, for any signs of Loki.

There were signs of a scuffle, Thor noticed. There was blood, the dirt from the ground kicked up in several different places. When he looked closer, he found the bodies of two Skraelings, scratched and black with frostbite.

If Loki had resorted to what he called, 'primitive' abilities, then he must have been hurt enough to not be able to fight.

Thor was worried, as his elation was dampened slightly.

If his brother was hurt enough to have to do something like that, than even if he did find his brother, he may not be alive by the time he did.

Then he heard them. The Skraelings. He turned his head, to face where the wound was coming from. A cave not far from the village.

Thor's hand wove around the handle of Mjolnir. Any who would dare threaten his brother's life would fall before Thor's rage.

And so he headed toward the cave.


	6. Brothers Stand Lip-Locked

"Loki!"

"Loki!"

Loki was vaguely aware that his body was shaking violently, and it hurt dimly. He wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep, but, he had been so tired…

"LOKI, NO!"

His eyes snapped open at the violent shaking and loud screams. His brother's face registered above him as his vision began to come into focus.

"Thor," He began, and as he went to try and push Thor away, he was lifted, and pulled into his older brother's lap. Thor sat, cradling Loki's head in his lap, rocking him softly, hugging him tightly, and whispering reassurances in his ears.

"Loki! I am so glad I've found you alive!" Loki closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and regained some of his strength. In one swift movement, he pushed Thor away from him violently, vaulting in the opposite direction.

"Don't _touch _me," Loki hissed, readying his already tired and injured body for further abuse.

Thor stood startled, hands up in his own defense, "Loki, wait, I'm here to help you, to bring you back!" Thor took a few more steps toward his wary brother, "Look at you," Thor motioned to Loki, a look of grief on his face, "you need a healer."

"This is _your _fault!"

"What?" Thor asked surprised, hurt by his brother's senseless accusations, "Brother I promise I had nothing to do with this, if I had do you honestly think I would have come to search for you?"

Loki looked at Thor suspiciously, tongue tied for a moment, trying to configure something else to say, but Thor was right. If Thor _had _tried to kill him, why would he have come for him?

"Well, do you know what _she _did to me!? I'll kill her!" Loki's voice echoed loudly in his rage, and Thor cautiously stepped forward a little slower. His brother was dangerous, unpredictable, in his rare occurrences of rage.

When Loki had decided that Thor had come close enough, he lashed out, swinging with his good hand, clipping Thor in the jaw. Thor laughed dryly, turning back to Loki, shaking his head. "Don't do this, brother."

Loki swung again in answer.

Thus started the fistfight. Loki struck with force, but Thor tried his best to stifle his own blows, he did not want to hurt Loki, just to subdue him. When Loki went far enough as to begin to hurt himself, Thor had had enough.

"Loki! Be still!" Thor reached out grabbing the back of his brother's head. Loki was stunned into stillness. His body ached. He sighed defeated, leaning into his brother's touch, and reserved to save himself any more pain.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "she tried to kill me…"

"I know," Thor said, closing the distance between them slowly, "I thought I had lost you…again." They both chuckled, humorlessly as Thor pressed their foreheads together.

"I want to take you back now."

Loki nodded, and breathed, "I want you to do so much more than that…"

Thor laughed. And then he kissed his brother.

"I think I hear something up ahead," Fandral said, leading the trek through the Vani forest, searching for Thor and Loki. A few moments ago they had heard the sounds of fighting.

They stopped almost as soon as they began, but they followed the sounds anyway. They sounded so familiar.

Fandral chuckled when Volstag tripped over a root, but otherwise they continued on in grim silence.

"I hope we find them," Hogan muttered, "for Sif's sake…"

Volstag nodded, agreeing, "We all do, Hogan, we all do."

When Fandral caught site of what it was they were searching for he stopped, taken aback, aghast. It felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He was shocked.

He looked around nervously, checking to see if anyone else had seen.

"What's wrong, Fandral? Why have we stopped?" Asked Volstag, and Fandral was relieved.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He announced, turning the group around, "I think they might be over this way," and he lead the group away from Thor and Loki, who stood lip locked on the beach.


	7. Silver Tongue Silenced

Loki stood frozen as Thor's lips moved against his own, his brother's large hand holding his head firmly. Thor hoped silently his brother would calm down, be still, relax…He brought his body closer to Loki's, inching himself in until he could wrap his free arm around his younger brother in a sort of hug.

When they came together Loki let out a sort of strangled sound that Thor took for a suppressed moan.

He could almost smile.

His brother could be so adorable sometimes.

Slowly, reluctantly, Thor pulled away, his lips hovering inches from Loki's, "Have you calmed yourself brother?" He asked, gazing into Loki's vibrant green eyes, which were now half lidded and unfocused. Loki swallowed, took a breath and nodded slowly, lowering his eyelids further and leaning his head back into Thor's hold on his head.

Thor was relieved, and slightly touched. He was happy that this trick still worked on his brother. He had used it since Loki was a toddler. It always used to calm him. Thor was happy that at least some of his brother's old self remained.

They gazed at each other, Loki searching his brother's gaze for a hint at what Thor was going to do, and after a moment, Thor brought their lips together again, this time more passionately than before.

Loki did not respond to Thor's second kiss at first. But after a moment Thor felt him begin to respond. Thor was taken by surprise when Loki pressed back against him with equal strength. Thor let out a deep rumble when Loki pressed harder against him, gripping his blonde hair in his fingers, trying to gain leverage against Thor's larger form. Thor was pleased when Loki finally let out a sound like a whine as he pushed his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Thor took it as an okay to continue, and he moved in on his brother, pushing him backward until Loki's back connected with the bark of a tree in a less than gentle way. "Thor," Loki attempted, but Thor cut him off with a passionate kiss. Loki growled frustrated, turning his face away from Thor.

"Brother!" Loki's raised voice startled Thor, and he stopped his movements for a moment, gazing at Loki with a concerned stare.

"What's wrong, Loki?"

"Wait, just wait!" Loki struggled slightly, trying to push Thor away from him, but was only met with a chuckle and Thor's massive weight pressed harder against him.

"Get off me, you oaf!"

"Oh, come now brother," Thor drawled, lowering a hand to grab the bulge in Loki's pants, "Is that what you _truly _wish?"

"Yes!" Loki huffed, turning his gaze away from Thor, embarrassed.

"No," Thor gripped his brother through his pants, rubbing slightly harder, "And I don't think it's what I want either…" Thor trailed off as he worked on Loki's paints, undoing them in haste, and attending to his brother. Loki tilted his head back, resting it against the hard bark of the tree, letting a small groan pass his lips at the relieving sensation. His eyes slid closed as he focused on his brother's hands on him. He could feel his brothers lips ghosting on his neck, biting in sucking in the places Loki was the most sensitive.

Loki was snapped out of his trance by the cold air hitting his bare legs.

"Thor!" Loki yelled again, struggling once more as he was lifted and his pants and boots pulled from his body. "Brother!"

Thor stopped once more at his, chuckling at his brother's rage. "What is it now, Loki?"

"Get off me!" Loki screamed in rage, attempting to kick at his brother, but having himself pinned by Thor's massive frame.

"Oh, come now, Loki, I don't think either off us wants to do that.  
Actually," Thor drawled playfully, "I've never seen you tell a lie so badly."

Loki huffed angrily, rolling his eyes, and sighing deeply. Loki shifted so he could grab Thor's armor with both hands, pulling himself up to his brother, and planting a chaste kiss on Thor's lips, "It's not what I _want_ per se, but we are standing here, on a beach, the other's are probably looking for us, God knows what kind of _things _are out there, and we're standing here doing _this!_ And also, I'm naked from the waist down."

Thor laughed, caressing the tricksters face in a loving manner, "I can think of worse things." Thor's hand traveled down his side, to lay a hand on the hilt of Mjolnir. "I could protect us if need be. Come on brother," Thor prompted, "let me relieve you."

Loki emitted a pathetic noise that sounded so even in his own ears, as Thor lifted him from the ground, wrapping Loki's legs around himself, and holding his little brother suspended above the ground between himself and the tree. "C'mon brother," Thor whispered to him, "If it bothers you, let us hurry."

Their lips came together once again, as Thor worked to free himself from his pants. Thor lifted his hand, sticking three of his fingers in front of Loki's face. Loki made a face, before taking Thor's fingers into his mouth.

Thor rumbled, letting out a moan as his fingers entered the warm, wet, cavern of Loki's mouth. Loki circled his brother's fingers with his tongue, teasing almost, slicking them up as much as he could. He knew what Thor was bringing to him next, and slicking Thor's fingers excessively would make it a lot easier and less painful.

When Thor had had enough, he pulled his fingers from Loki's mouth, and went to work pushing them inside of his brother.

"Ah!" Loki gasped at the intrusion. His brother adding the second and third finger quickly in his excitement.

When Loki felt his brother's cock slide against him, he moaned loudly, and Thor moaned in response to his brother's first real response to his ministrations. "See brother," Thor asked, entering him slowly, "doesn't this feel good?" Thor began his thrusting slowly, rubbing his length against that sweet spot deep within the trickster. Loki's moans started quietly at first, but built in volume as Thor's thrusts built in speed and power.

"Oh God!" Loki moaned loudly after a particularly deep thrust, "Thor," Loki's back arched against the tree bark, as Thor bit down on a particular spot on Loki's shoulder.

"Yes Loki?" Thor asked. The only answer he got was a garbled unintelligible string of something that sounded like words. Thor laughed in response. He so enjoyed taking his brother down a couple of notches. From his normally regal 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"Thor, Thor!"

"What?!" Thor replied startled, "What is it, brother?"

"I'm, I'm, _aaahhhhh," _Loki moaned loudly, eyes closed, squeezing Thor tightly. Thor understood what he was trying to say, but decided to try something different. He increased his speed for a moment, which caused Loki to moan louder and begin to writhe. Next he wrapped a hand around Loki's dick, pumping steadily, and waiting for the signal he was looking for.

Loki was responding beautifully to Thor's treatment, and it sent waves of heat through Thor's body.

Loki's writhing increased, as did the volume of his moans.

"Brother, I can't hold it!" Loki exclaimed, burying his face into Thor's shoulder, practically wailing into his ear.

Thor took this as his queue. He wanted to please his brother. This was the only time he had had alone with Loki since the battle with Malekith. Loki had been so stubborn. All Thor wanted was to spend his brother, drain him, fill him up with white and make him feel good.

Thor slowed his pace, thrusting deeper than before, before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in, no longer touching Loki's member.

The new pace had Loki screaming at him, cursing, and wailing, and writhing himself all over, in one last crazy attempt to pick up Thor's pace. Thor however, allowed none of it, and continued unhindered, listening to his name wailed in a mantra over and over.

Loki heard all the noises, but was surprised they came from his own mouth. He felt like he might explode the pressure inside him building and building. He senses began leaving him, and the feelings inside him suddenly exploded.

"Thor!"

"Ah, Loki," Thor sighed, and Loki's body began shaking violently, and the screaming increased almost to an earsplitting volume, as he began his release. They moaned together, and Thor watched Loki entranced as he had a dry orgasm first, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he screamed Thor's name over and over.

Thor leaned in as he teetered on the edge, and whispered, "I love you, my brother." And they both climaxed, Loki screaming that he loved Thor too, and spurting all over his own stomach and Thor's armor, and Thor filling Loki to the brim, seeing stars.

After, Loki went limp, head falling onto Thor's shoulders, body still vibrating slightly. And for a moment, Thor thought that maybe he had killed his frail little brother. But then Loki stirred slightly, panting, and rubbing his forehead on Thor's shoulder.

Thor smiled at this. "Did that please you brother?"

Loki nodded weakly, but made no attempt to reply. Thor loved silencing his silver tongue, which happened so rarely.

Thor leant over, putting his brother's pants back on, fastening Loki's boots. He set Loki down gently, holding him as Loki's leg shook and threatened to give under him.

"Thanks…brother." Loki murmured as he righted himself.

Thor put an arm under Loki, supporting him as he began to lead him back toward the tower.


	8. Ruminations

Thor sat on the edge of the soft bed, pulling the green comforter around the slim frame of his little brother. He gazed at his brother lovingly, watching his side rise and fall gently as he slept.

The healer's had done marvelous work. Loki was now almost completely back to his old self, albeit extremely tired. Thor had taken him back to Asgard the moment they returned to the FrostGrinder. The healers had tended to him immediately, in private as Thor had requested. He wished not for Odin to find out about this.

He needed time to think about what Sif had done before he would allow Odin to punish her.

After the healer's had finished, Thor had taken Loki to bed. The trickster had dozed off several times while the healer's had been tending him. Thor had found it quite amusing, as the normal Loki never showed weakness in public.

Thor gazed a moment longer, before sighing deeply, and getting up slowly and quietly. Thor headed out Loki's bedroom door, closing it quietly behind himself. Fandral caught him as he turned to head toward his own bedroom.

"Oh! Fandral," Thor began, surprised that his friends had come home so soon.

"Hello Thor," Fandral said, as he walked toward Thor, "I'm glad I caught you. I was looking for you actually. How is Loki?"

Thor was surprised that Fandral had been looking for him, "Oh? Well, Loki is going to be fine. He is sleeping now. What was it you wanted me for anyway, Fandral?" Thor questioned. Fandral sighed, looking around the empty hall, looking for anyone who might hear what he had to say.

"Well, it's…." Fandral sighed, "It's a bit complicated you see."

"Come now Fandral, spit it out." Thor commanded, tired and sill angry at what Sif had done to his brother. He noted Fandral's nervousness. He fidgeted, and looked as if he didn't wish to say his next words.

"Thor, I….I saw."

"What do you speak of?" Thor asked, for a moment confused, unsure of what Fandral was speaking of.

"I saw you and Loki…"Fandral paused, casting his eyes to the ground away from Thor, "On the beach."

Thor stared back at Fandral, mortified. "You, what?"

"I saw you and Loki on the beach back at Vanaheim."

"Oh, we were just having a good natured fist fight," Thor announced, hoping Fandral had not seen what Thor was thinking, but his hopes were crushed when Fandral shook his head, a look of embarrassment crossing over his face. "No, Thor, that's not what I was referring too. I can't believe, I just," Fandral trailed off, not wishing to say the words out loud.

Thor put a hand over Fandral's mouth, looking at him intensely, "I don' know exactly what it was you saw, but you cannot breath a word of it to anyone! Especially not my father! Do you understand?"

Fandral nodded multiple times, eyes wide, as Thor let him go. "Who else saw?" Asked Thor, glancing to make sure no one else was walking in on them. Fandral cleared his throat and straightened himself.

"No one, Thor, I promise. When I saw I led them all in the other direction."

Thor smiled putting a hand on Fandral's shoulder, "Good work my friend, and I owe you many thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate you forgetting about this whole ordeal."

Fandral nodded, "Of course Thor. I can keep a secret. I just wish I could forget it…" He mumbled looking away. "Anyway, the other thing I wished to ask you was what is going to happen to Lady Sif? Are you going to put her on trial?"

Thor sighed, shaking his head, temper flaring for a moment, before he brought himself back in check, "I do not know right now, Fandral. Lady Sif attempted to take the life of my brother!"

"Thor, she only did it because she wished to protect you!" Fandral exclaimed, worried about his friend's life.

"She wished to-" Thor laughed humorlessly, "She wished to _protect _me, by taking from me what I love the most? That is a funny way of caring for me!"

"But Thor-"

"Silence!" Thor bellowed, "I do not know what will happen to Lady Sif yet! Be gone, and stop bothering me! I will find you when I am finished thinking this mess over!"

Fandral nodded, walking away briskly, heart in his throat.

Thor turned around angrily, back to his brother's door, hoping that the noise had not woken the sleeping Loki. Thor turned the knob and opened Loki's door slowly.

"Ah!" Thor exclaimed when he came face to face with Loki, standing on the other side of the doorway with a surprised expression, which quickly faded to his trademark blank look.

"Brother," Thor began, pushing into the room and closing the door behind him. "What are you doing up?"

Loki gazed over him, scrutinizing, "I heard shouting."

"Oh," Thor sighed, walking toward his brother, "It was nothing Brother, just Fandral."

"Oh," Loki looked at him suspiciously, brows drawn together, "what did he, what did he want?" Thor sighed, grabbing Loki's shoulder gently, leading him back toward the bed, "He was just wondering how you were feeling Loki, that is all." Loki opened his mouth to respond, but Thor interrupted; "Now come my brother, you should get back into bed. You need the rest to recuperate." As Thor went to push him gently toward the bed, Loki swatted his arm away violently, an angry looking crossing over his face.

"Do not lie to me, Thor. I heard at least half of your little, chat."

Thor sighed deeply, gazing back at his brother. "It's nothing important Loki, he-"

"This is your fault!" Loki yelled angrily, glaring at Thor, "How much did he see?!" Loki's gaze made Thor feel small. His brother was infuriated. "He did not see a lot brother! And he promised that he would not breathe a word of it."

"I don't care! It is humiliating! I told you to stop, but did you listen? No! You never listen to me!"

Thor sighed, "You enjoyed it, didn't you?! What is this? Are you ashamed of me, Loki?" Thor asked, eyeing his brother, who stood a few feet away, arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face.

They stood like this, glaring at each other for a moment, before Loki's gaze began to soften slightly, "Yes…I guess I did enjoy it."

Thor lifted an eyebrow, "You did not answer my question Loki." Thor stated, moving toward his brother once more. Loki rolled his eyes, turning his head away, "I do not need to quell your petty insecurities."

Thor continued to look at Loki as he approached, coming close enough to Loki's face that his brother could feel his breath, but not quite touching him. "Fine, I guess I will just leave you alone then. If you really are ashamed of me." Thor made a move to walk away, and then Loki spoke, quietly.

"I did not say anything of the sort." Thor laughed heartily, as he realized this was probably the best he was going to get out of Loki. Thor grabbed Loki's head pressing a kiss to him gently. Loki allowed it, but made no move.

"Come now, brother, you should get back to bed," Thor pushed him gently in the direction of the bed. "You do get cranky when you're tired."

"Shut up, Thor!"

Sif sat quietly by the window in her room, gazing out at the moon high up in the sky. Guilt twisted through her like the branch of a gnarled tree, strangling. She vaguely wondered if she would ever get to see the moon again.

She feared that Thor in his rage would have her put to death. And if not Thor, she feared that Loki may seek her out and kill her himself.

She had no doubt that he might even take her in her sleep. A most undignified death that would be.

She wished that Thor would understand what she had done for him. She had meant only to protect him, to save him, to show him the thing that was his brother.

Sif shivered. She disliked Loki strongly. Even more so since his return. When she had heard of what Loki actually was, she had not been very surprised. He had always been a monster. Always causing trouble since they were children. She could remember Loki constantly coming between her and Thor, trying to weasel his way between them, to tear his brother's attention from her.

She had no doubt that Loki had been, _was, _jealous of her. The anger in her still resided when she remembered the day Loki had snuck into her room and cut off her hair. When she was younger she had the most gorgeous locks of honey hair. All the women in Asgard had been jealous of her. Thor had loved them the most, constantly admiring the color of her hair in the sun.

And then one morning she woke up to her beautiful hair lying in heaps around her, cut from her head with a dagger in the night. She knew who it was, but it could not be proven. After that, her hair had grown in a horrid black color, as black as a raven's feather. But the joke was on Loki, for Thor admired the black even more than the blonde.

She sighed, and her heart hurt. She did not mean to hurt Thor. Only to finally rid herself of the thing keeping Thor from her.

She had not wished to do it. Ever since Loki had returned, Thor had changed. He had almost centered himself around Loki, determined to make up for what a terrible brother he had been.

And when Sif realized, she laughed out loud. Now who was the jealous one? She had not pushed Loki off the roof for Thor; she had done it for herself. She wished nothing more than for the trickster to disappear once more and Thor to go back to his old self.

When she heard the soft knock on her door, she jumped, grabbing her spear from its place beside her.

She opened the door cautiously, until she caught sight of Fandral. "My Lady Sif," he began quietly, "I've spoken with Thor."

"And?" She asked impatiently, eager to once again close and lock her door.

"He has not made a decision yet. But do not lose hope. Thor is our friend, we must remember this."

She nodded, and closed the door, before he could get the chance to speak more. Now all she wanted was to sleep, as she slid down the door and began to cry.


	9. The Awkward Silences

When Loki woke again, he was in his bed, covered and tucked, warm light shining in through the windows.

He pushed the covers away from his sweaty body as he stood up, stretching the stiffness from himself. He gazed around for a moment, half expecting Thor to be there, but his brother was not.

Loki figured that Thor had gone sometime in the night, probably off to his own bed or something like that. Loki did notice however that the covers on the other side of his own bed were ruffled, indicating that someone had been lying next to him that night.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a half-hearted smile, and he was surprised how much he was touched by this gesture. He shook his head to clear it, as he finished dressing himself, fastening the last fixture of his robe.

He could not understand how Thor could manage to walk around all day in a suit of armor. Loki preferred his robes much more. Not that he was unarmored. His robes held a coat of chainmail on the inside, made of a special metal to stave of heat and to allow him more flexibility.

He opened the door to his bedroom, shutting it quietly behind him. He stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment, unsure of what he was actually planning to do.

He hadn't really given it much thought, but his anger at Sif had resurfaced. He could easily reach her bedroom from the hall, and Loki was confident enough of his abilities that he might even slay her in her sleep.

He stood still for a few moments, contemplating his next move. It had taken a lot of manipulation and sucking up and biting his tongue to be even allowed to come back to Asgard, let alone stay, and he had no intention of fucking that up now. He knew that if he murdered Sif, and someone, anyone, found out about it, he would no doubt be punished. He was walking a fine line with the Allfather, and falling off it would be very unpleasant. Loki's mind continued, cogs turning and processing information as he always did. Observing and thinking and running through countless scenarios in his head.

But he was not his brother. Loki would not allow his rage to blind him. To get him into trouble he could not get out of.

He would have to be meticulous. Slow, make sure he left no indications or mistakes. How dare she try to end him?

He assumed that any previous friendship meant nothing to her. Honestly it brought a smile to his face to know just how jealous Sif was of him now. For the longest time, he was reluctant to admit, he had been jealous of her.

But now the tables were turned, and Sif wanted to play dirty.

Loki turned, heading toward the next hall where Sif and the Warrior's Three slept. It would have to be quick. Then he'd have to get back to his bedroom and play the sick and injured brother part.

His body hummed with his anticipation, as he walked silently down the hallway, toward the Lady Sif's bedroom.

"Brother?"

Loki stopped dead, holding his breath, body stiffening. _Damn…_

Loki put a charming smile on his face, turning slowly to face his elder brother, who stood haphazardly in his bedroom doorway, hair and clothing askew, rubbing the back of his head and yawning loudly. "Hello, Thor," Loki began, trying to hide the irritation in his voice, "did you need something?"

Thor yawned again, "Where are you going?" Thor's voice was raspy and drawn out, and Loki could guess that Thor had just woken up. Loki sighed, giving up his idea and heading back toward Thor.

"Nowhere, brother, I was simply getting ready to go join mother and Odin for breakfast. I figure as long as I'm here I'd try to butter them up."

Thor chuckled hoarsely, shaking his head, "Just don't try anything, trickster," he joked, gazing lazily at Loki. "Go tell them I'll be down soon."

Loki nodded to his older brother, walking past him briskly toward the stairs. Once he was out of earshot, he let out a frustrated growl. His brother was always getting in the way of things, even unintentionally. Loki's boots made an echoing sound as he descended the stairs. He could hear the voices coming from the dining hall. He was reluctant to even enter, but he knew that if he did not show, people, especially Thor and Odin, would get suspicious.

The intoxicating smell of breakfast wafted toward him as he entered the room. Loki noticed that the room became a lot less loud when he entered, but paid it no mind as he took a seat at the opposite and of the table, surrounded by empty chairs.

He sat staring into an empty plate until everyone began speaking again.

Odin sat at the head of the table as he always had, Frigga had sat beside him. Thor's empty chair on the opposite side, and then, Loki's; which was empty also, because Loki was sitting at the side of table that was completely vacant.

His heart hurt for a moment, but he knew that everything he had done pretty much prevented him from sitting there. He knew that it would cause tension. He was content with sitting alone, nibbling his breakfast, wishing that it would be over already.

He picked up an orange and peeling it meticulously.

He had just begun eating it when he heard footsteps. They were too light to be Thor, so Loki glanced up, as Sif walked into the room. When she caught sight of him, her face paled, but she sat down at her usual seat, grabbing a plateful of whatever was spread out before her.

Loki watched her, sticking another piece of the orange into his mouth. She joked nervously with the Warrior Three, and they all glanced at him occasionally.

Loki hated it. He wished he could just seat his breakfast in peace.

When he heard Thor's loud footsteps come into the dining hall, Loki looked down toward what was left of his orange.

When Thor plopped down in the seat next to him, Loki almost choked. He had expected Thor to sit in his usual space; actually, Loki would have preferred it that way. But obviously his brother had different plans.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Thor grabbed a ton of food from the table, trying to make it fit on the limited space of his plate, some of it inevitably falling onto the table.

Loki made a face of disgust as Thor began stuffing himself.

"Good morning, Loki." Thor said mouth full, but obviously more awake now than before.

Loki made a grunt like sound, eating the remainder of his orange. Meanwhile, the table had gone relatively silent, and Loki suspected that they were shocked that Thor would disregard his place in favor of a seat next to Loki.

Loki hesitantly reached out and grabbed some more fruit, the growing silence making him increasingly uncomfortable. He looked over at Thor to see if his brother shared his growing discomfort, but Thor, as usual, seemed unaffected by it.

Loki sighed, irritated, nibbling from his plateful of fruit.

"Loki," Thor began, as close to Loki's ear as possible, "We have to speak later. I think you know what it's about."

Loki nodded, acknowledging Thor's request, but saying nothing.

Thor nodded to Sif, and the two exchanged smiles, Thor stuffing his face. Frigga gazed and Loki and offered him a warming smile.

He gave her a hesitant one in return, but all fell silent as Odin began to speak.

"What is this?"

Thor looked at Odin with a confused look, "What do you mean, Father?"

"I mean, why is my family sitting at the opposite end of my table?"

Thor answered, "Because a piece of our family is down here."

A very uneasy silence followed, and Loki cleared his throat loudly to alleviate some of the tension.

Odin sat at his usual place, continuing to eat as if no one had shook his head. He had noticed that the Warrior Three had gone silent also, and Loki knew that the Allfather would notice that something was amiss. And he was correct.

"What is my house not telling me?" Odin asked nonchalantly, gazing around the table. Loki noticed the Warrior Three stiffen at his question.

"It is nothing, Father," Thor began, "There was just a spat back on Vanaheim." Thor swallowed his mouthful of food and continued, "But it will be taken care of."

Loki watched the Allfather's reaction, and was surprised to see him disregard it. "Alright, as long as you're taking care of it, I see no reason to pursue it further."

"Thank you, Father." Thor said, taking a large swig of whatever was in his cup. Loki made a face, disgusted. His brother could be sloppy and foul.

After a few more minutes of this, Loki stood abruptly, walking briskly from the room.

"What," Thor mumbled, confused, watching as Loki walked away. Thor sighed, looked apologetically at Frigga, and stood to follow Loki.

They needed to talk anyway.

He had just gotten out of the doorway and halfway down the hall when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Thor, wait!" Sif stood behind him, wringing her hands and looking like she might faint. Thor sighed, and stopped. "What is it, Sif?"

"I just wanted to talk about what had happened."

"Fine, speak."

She stuttered a moment, before she began, "I just wanted, I, well," She took a deep sigh, "I wanted to say I was so sorry. I know that nothing I could do could ever make up for it, and I can't say why I did it, but," She took a step toward Thor, "I hope that you'll let me try and make it up to you, for as long as it takes."

Thor put a hand up to stop her as she attempted to get even closer. He sighed as he tried to calm himself, "Listen, Lady Sif, I understand how sorry you are. But you need to understand that I am not a calm man. You should know this. I was deeply upset by this, Sif."

"I know you were, but does our friendship mean nothing to you?" The desperation in her voice was evident, and Thor was beginning to feel bad. But he was no less upset than he was in the beginning.

"You know it does, but I cannot promise you will not be punished. What you did was terrible, Sif. It was attempted murder."

"But Loki-"

"If you dislike my brother so much, think on this, Lady, you've lowered yourself to his level. You have no room to speak ill of anyone." And with that Thor walked away, in search of his brother.

"Sif?" Fandral walked up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "I do not know, Fandral." Her voiced hitched, but she held herself and did not cry. She simply stood with a blank look, and Fandral was worried for her. He rubbed her shoulder gently, trying to comfort her as much as he could. "Sif, listen, nothing is going to happen to you. _I _will not let it."

She turned to Fandral, "But I cannot go unpunished! Oh how I regret what I've done!"

Fandral brought her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her gently, comfortingly, "We all have regrets, my dear Lady Sif. It is how we deal with the aftermath that matters." He smiled at her, reassuringly. He would make sure she wasn't hurt. Even if it cost him everything.

"I guess so. Thank you Fandral, your support means a lot, even if the other Warrior's Three aren't as inclined to help me."

"You're welcome, Lady."


	10. Rising Threats

"Loki," Thor called, walking into the library where his brother was stationed, a tome open before him on the table. Loki vaguely acknowledged his approach with a wave of his hand, attention focused on the tome.

Thor sighed. "What was with you back at breakfast?"

Loki sighed, obviously tired of the conversation before it had even begun, "Nothing," he sighed, "it was awkward and I was finished anyway."

Thor raised an eyebrow, coming up behind his brother, "Oh really? Awkward?" He wrapped his arms around his brother from behind, only to be pushed away roughly as Loki turned to face hi. "Knock it off, Thor. Does discretion mean nothing?"

When Thor did not respond Loki huffed, going to a bookshelf to retrieve another tome. "Come on, brother, we have something we need to discuss anyway."

"Sif," Loki commented, sitting back down at the table with his book. Thor nodded, taking the seat across from him. "We need to discuss how we are going to handle this, Loki, and do not tell me you are not angry, for it would be a lie."

Loki glared death at Thor, who sat looking amused. "Do not fret, I am angry too, Loki. She cannot go unpunished Loki, and you cannot kill her. So I wanted to ask how you think this should be handled, since you are the injured party."

Loki gazed around for a moment in thought, before inhaling deeply, and beginning speak, "I don't know Thor. I just wish it to be over. I have had enough attention called to myself already." He paused for a moment, before speaking, "Odin will find out."

"You mean Father. And yes, I have no doubt he will. He might already know. Father has always had a sixth sense when it comes to problems."

Loki stared idly at a speck of dust on the table, before answering. "Yes, I know he does. It's rather bothersome…always has been."

"Well? I think we should figure out how we are going to handle this, before he steps in, don't you?"

Loki nodded, agreeing. "I guess so. Fine. Let's talk."

Thor leaned onto the table, focusing his gaze on Loki. "She cannot go unpunished, Loki, but I do not wish for her death."

"Why? She wished for mine." Loki stated, flipping a page in his book. Thor sighed, "Loki, could you please pay attention?"

"I am," Loki stated, flipping another page idly. Thor hit the table with his hand, the sound reverberating through the vacant library. "Fine, Thor," Loki matched Thor's gaze, a sarcastic look on his face, "Better, dear brother?" Loki stated, batting his eyelashes.

"Its fine Loki, just give me your opinion and this whole thing will be over and I'll leave you to yourself."

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes, "Alright. You want to know what I think? I want her dead. Just like she wanted me."

"Loki," Thor said in a warning tone, "You know that I do not think that is an option."

Loki huffed. "You asked for my opinion, I gave it. If you do not agree, then be gone with you. I wish to be alone right now anyway."

Thor sighed. "Alright, Loki, I understand why your upset…I'll leave you alone for now. But I _will _be back."

Thor stood briskly, walking out of the library. When he got to the balcony, he gazed out of Asgard. It had been awhile since he had been felt whole in this place. But he did now. His brother was no longer missing, and he hoped his family could get back to having at least some semblance of normalcy again. But Thor doubted that Loki would allow that. 

His eyes gazed around, before catching on the Bifrost. Then something struck him as odd. Why had Heimdall not mentioned the incident?

In a few moments, Thor was off, heading in the direction of the Bifrost.

Heimdall did not move when Thor entered the Observatory. He was sure he already knew what it was Thor had to say.

"Heimdall!" Thor announced, as he walked into the Observatory. He stopped in front of Heimdall's perch, gazing at him. "I wish to ask you something!"

Heimdall's voice reverberated around the large Observatory, "I know you do, prince. Ask of me your question."

"Heimdall," Thor began, gazing into Heimdall's yellow eyes, "Did you not see what transpired in Vanaheim?" Heimdall stood for a moment, his face emotionless as it normally was, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I will not lie. Yes, I did see what transpired in Vanaheim." Heimdall's eyes stayed fixed on Thor. Thor's face was quickly twisting into a mask of anger.

"Then why did you tell anyone? Why did you not even try to intervene? Is that not your job Heimdall? Have you told Odin?" 

Heimdall stayed silent until Thor was finished, before he began his answer. "No, I have not told Odin yet. And yes, I did witness the events on Vanaheim, however horrific they may be."

"They why, Heimdall, did you not do something, get Father, anything?" Thor exclaimed, exasperated.

"Because, my young prince, that was not all I had witnessed; and if my vision is correct, one of you're friends currently conspires against you. Would Odin being involved in all this be what you really wanted?"

Thor stared at Heimdall in horror. Heimdall must have seen what Fandral had seen. Thor silently thanked God for Heimdall's trademark lack of emotion. Thor sighed and shook his head at what a clusterfuck Sif had created.

"I guess, if what you say is true, than it is probably best that Odin not be involved in this yet…" Thor trailed off, deep in thought. When something Heimdall had said sparked his interest. "Heimdall, you said that one of my friends conspired against me?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Thor asked, mind racing as he desperately tried to find which of his friends would dare conspire against him. After a pause, Heimdall responded.

"Fandral, my prince; he is the one who conspires against you." Thor was shocked. Fandral? He wondered why one of his closest friends would even wish to do so. As Thor thought about it harder, he realized he had noticed Fandral hanging about Sif more often than was usual. He had also been the first to rise to her defense, and the only one of the Warriors Three to go so far to protect her.

Thor nodded, "Thank you Heimdall, for your information. I apologize for coming here with a tempter. I did not know you had…" He trailed off, embarrassed. Heimdall nodded in understanding, watching as Thor left the Observatory in a rush.

He stood at his post, as he usually did, unmoving. Sometimes he regretted that he saw as much as he did; but alas, it was his job as gatekeeper, and he would not have it any other way.

As he thought this, he turned to look after the Mighty Thor.

Thor walked through the halls of the palace, intent on finding Fandral. As he walked his anger was rising; why would Fandral do something like this? When he finally tracked Fandral down, he was sitting in the dining hall, munching on a roll.

His eyes widened when he saw Thor's rage.

'Thor?! What's going on?" He exclaimed, standing from his chair when Thor grabbed him by his clothing, lifting him off the floor. "Stop this madness! What are you doing?"

"Heimdall tells me you conspire against me! Is this correct? Tell me, now!" Thor bellowed, angered and hurt. Fandral tried to pry himself from Thor's hands as he began his answer. "Thor, please, I do not wish to act on what Heimdall is saying. I simply want to talk first! Please, calm down, set me down, and we can talk like civilized beings!"

Thor glared at Fandral, contemplating Fandral's request, before setting him down. "Fine, tell me what you wish to discuss."

Fandral straightened his clothing, readjusting himself and clearing his throat. "Listen, Thor, the only thing I wanted to discuss was Sif's sentence." Thro interrupted, "I cannot promise anything I told you!"

"Then I have this to tell you, Thor. And you may kill me if you wish, but my threat still stands. Make sure Sif is not killed."

"I cannot promise anything, Fandral. You know this! My Father carries the final decision!"

"But you carry weight in his court! You can persuade him, you are his son! And Sif is your friend!" But Thor nodded his head, "Sif must pay for what she has done. And I cannot stand in the way of justice. What she has done carries the same weight as if she had tried to murder me! That is the end of it, Fandral!"

"Listen," Fandral began, "You either keep Sif from being executed, or I tell all of Asgard, including Odin, what you and Loki have done."

Thor stood mortified, and was not even sure if he had heard his friend right. "Is what you are saying true, Fandral? Would you do this to me?"

"For Sif, yes, I would."

And suddenly a realization dawned on Thor that he had not considered before. "You love her, don't you Fandral?"

Fandral remained silent for a long time, before answering. "I….I do."

Thor shook his head, pushing past Fandral roughly and heading out of the dining hall. He had to find Loki immediately. Soon Odin would hear of this, and when he did there would probably be no way to stop Fandral from spreading his knowledge.

He and Loki needed a plan, and Thor knew Loki was better than him at making those.

When he finally found Loki, Loki was practicing his magic in the library where Thor had left him earlier. He looked up concerned when Thor thundered into the room. "Brother! We must talk immediately!"

Loki stood abruptly, a look of confusion and worry crossing his face. "Thor, what in Odin's name is going on? What is the cause of this panic?" 

Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders, "Fandral has threatened to spread what he knows of us, if Odin executes Sif! And you know that if Odin finds out about this, there is no telling how he will react. And once he makes a decision, there is no changing his mind!"

"Okay, okay," Loki removed Thor's hands from himself, trying to calm his brother, "Let's talk about it, alright, and there has to be something we can do about it."

Thor nodded agreeing, finally sitting down at the urging of his younger brother. "That is why I am here. You are good with these things, Loki. We need to have a plan. We need to stop this immediately."

"I agree, brother. But first we need to calm down and think."


	11. A Realm of Possibilities

Thor and Loki sat opposite each other at the table in the library, Loki gazing at Thor, and Thor gazing at his hands that rested clenched on the table. They sat like this for a long while, neither saying anything, before Loki spoke up.

"You know what will happen if Odin finds out what Fandral knows." Loki waited for

Thor's response, but received none. Loki sighed, looking away from his brother in frustration. "Your reputation will be ruined, as will mine." Again he awaited a response, but received none.

He hated when Thor was like this. He could sit and turn in on himself for hours, until he figured out whatever it was that was in his mind.

"I could leave, we could kill Fandral, beat Fandral to it and confess," Loki began stating every possible course of action he could think of. But after a few moments of this, Thor interrupted him.

"We could just tell him." Thor stated, as if his suggestion was the most natural choice in the whole nine realms. Loki jaw dropped, and then laughed dryly, "You are kidding, right? What do you want to do, Thor? Walk in to the throne room, walk up to Odin and say, 'Hello Father, how's your day going? Oh and by the way, I'm screwing my adopted younger brother!'" Loki's voice was sarcastic and disbelieving, as he rolled his eyes at his older brother's obvious stupidity. But Thor looked back at him, a stern and stubborn look on his face.

"And why not, brother," Thor asked, eyes focusing in on Loki, "What is wrong with that, brother?"

Loki looked at Thor like his brother had grown a third head. "Thor, have you been drinking? You must be completely out of your mind if that even sounds like a remotely good idea. There is plenty wrong with that, of course!"

"But why, brother," Thor began, his voice rising in his zeal, "As you have repeatedly reminded me, we are of no blood relations, and who better to stand at my side when I am king then my brother!"

Loki deadpanned at Thor, amazed at his brother's brazen stupidity. "Thor, it's just, you can't," Thor interrupted Loki before he could finish. "And you _are _capable of providing me heirs…."

Loki's eyes widened, as he stood from his chair, knocking it backward, his voice rising, "And what makes you think I would even want that! I already told you I am tired of standing in your shadow!" Loki bellowed angrily, hands on the table, his face reddening.

Then Thor spoke up. "But listen, Loki," Thor began, standing, and crossing around the table put a hand on Loki's shoulder, turning his brother to look at him gently, "That is what you do not understand. You would be _by my side, _not underneath me. That is what I wish, Loki. You," Thor reached a hand up to grab Loki's head, stroking his little brother's jaw line with his thumb, "Beside me on the throne…"

The promise of what Thor had suggested made Loki's mouth water, as he envisioned himself. And Thor continued, "I would not have to hide my love for you, and you _are_ capable, as I mentioned, of providing me the heirs I would need…" Thor leaned in toward Loki, and Loki felt as if he might be melting, "Does that not sound tantalizing to you Loki?"

Loki was silent for a few moments, the promise of such power pricking his ears, opening his mind to the possibility Thor was stating. He simply nodded in compliance, which made Thor smile, and take a step back from him. "Then," Thor began, "That is what we will do."

"But," Loki began, but he cut himself off. He wished for the throne, but he was not sure if the other things Thor was saying were what he really wanted. But Loki could not think of an easier way to rule Asgard than through his naïve older brother. "Ok," Loki agreed, nodding toward Thor, "Alright fine. But what if it goes awry? What then?"

"We leave."

Thor's answer shocked Loki. "Leave? You would leave Asgard, with me?" Thor nodded in agreement. "Yes, I would."

Loki just hoped that Thor's plan went as good as his older brother thought it would. Thor kissed him hastily, before speed walking out of the library. Loki sunk down into his chair, preparing himself for the worst public humiliation of his life.


	12. Audience with the Allfather

Odin was sitting on his throne in silence as he usually did, when Thor entered the hall, his loud footsteps reverberating across the walls of his Father's throne room. Thor ordered the guards to leave them as he approached his father.

Odin sat up, acknowledging his son's presence, before asking, "What brings you to me, my son?"

"Father," Thor began, attempting to word it in a way his Father would be willing to listen to, "As you have observed, there have been many things going on. And there is also something I wish to tell you, before you find out from elsewhere." Thor stopped in front of the throne, gazing at the floor in front of him, hoping his Father would acknowledge his attempt at honesty, "Tis' about Loki."

Odin sighed, and kind of figured that was why his son was here. His youngest was always causing chaos and mischief, and Odin wished it would end. He sighed, "Go on, Thor." He awaited his son's response as Thor took a deep breath before continuing.

"Father, Loki is of no relation to me. We know this." Thor stated. Odin sighed, and wished his son would continue with a conversation Odin saw as pointless.

"Yes Thor, we all know this." Odin drawled.

"Well, Loki and I have been," Thor took a moment to figure how to word his statement, "engaging in a relationship of a more…physical nature." Thor gazed up at his father, who still showed no emotions to his words. That was one of the things Thor despised most. He could never predict how Odin was going to react to anything he said or did.

He heard Odin sigh loudly, and so Thor quickly added, "Fandral became aware of this, and was going to bring it to your attention. So I did it first."

Odin was appalled by what his son had said, but he had had his suspicions. He was impressed by his son's honesty and willingness to say it before someone else had.

"I am glad you chose to come forward yourself, that speaks a lot to your character, my son." Odin paused, gazing down at Thor, "As for what you've brought to my attention, I think I was aware of what you two have been pursuing for a while now."

Thor nodded, asking, "Does this upset you Father?"

"You know Loki is a Frost Giant," Odin drawled, and Thor nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that. And honestly Father, it does not bother me at all. He is still my brother, and I still love him."

Then Odin responded, "I must admit it bother me, yes."

"Well," Thor began, trying to bring humor into their situation, "You're going to be even more upset by what I have to tell you now, Father."

Odin sighed, preparing himself for the bombshell Thor would inevitably drop. "Go on."

"I have chosen the person I want at my side after the new coronation," Thor paused, taking a breath, "And that is Loki."

Odin was beyond upset at this, he was furious! It would not be allowed! "Thor! Do you know what you are implicating here!?" He bellowed.

"Yes!" Thor shot back, "Loki is a better ruler than I ever would be, and we together would be the best for Asgard! He is capable, to say the least!"

"He is your brother!"

"He is of no blood relation to me, as you have stated!" Thor exclaimed, holding his ground to Odin, unmoving on this subject.

"He is a Frost Giant! He is of Jotunheim!"

"Race does not matter to me." Thor's voice had quieted considerably, as he calmed himself, trying not to be upset that his father would bring race into their argument. But Odin had one more argument to bring up.

"What about heirs, Thor," He exclaimed, "You dare not end out bloodline!"

"Loki is capable of that also."

The two stood in silence for a long time, neither speaking. Odin lamented on what Thor was asking him. He did not wish for this to happen, but then an idea came to him. Perhaps his reason for adopting Loki would not have to be forgotten. Odin had noticed the way Thor and Loki had begun acting toward each other. And it was not uncommon for members of the same house to marry each other in Jotunheim.

If his son was intent on this, then Odin would play this to the benefit of all of Asgard. And Loki's purpose would be fulfilled like Odin had planned it.

They stared at one another for a moment, before Odin spoke, hesitantly.

"If I cannot dissuade you from your decision, so be it. But I can not endorse it, nor can I condemn you for it."

Thor nodded in understanding, and Odin continued, both of them calm. "And as for Sif, she attempted to kill one of my sons. Regardless of his actions, Loki is still a prince of Asgard."

Thor was taken aback. His father already knew of this?! "But father, how did you-"

"Silence, Thor. You cannot hide such things from the Allfather. As for Sif, since she is your friend, and a warrior of Asgard, I will not execute her. Sif, in her own eyes was in the right. But in our eyes she was not. I have had the Einherjar take her to the prison to await her sentencing, and the matter of the Warriors Three, they await sentencing as well, since one of them attempted to blackmail my firstborn son."

Thor nodded, bowing to the Allfather, "Thank you, Father, for your deep understanding. I will take my leave now." Odin dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and Thor quickly left his presence.

Odin stood slowly from his throne, his spear making a metallic clink against the floor. He watched as his son closed the large door to the throne room as he exited, the sound echoing through the large hall.

Odin sighed as he descended the steps of the throne. He had a Frost Giantess to contact, and a kingless Jotunheim to move upon.


	13. An Interesting Proposal

A chill was in the air, and his breath formed a fine white cloud every time he exhaled. Odin stood silently in front of the Frost Giant Queen, Farbauti. She had taken control of the devastated Jotunheim in Laufey's place.

She stood before him now, almost two feet shorter than the other giants, but no less dangerous. He had always be astounded by her beauty, and no doubt, Loki had gotten his markings, magic talent, charisma, and at least half his looks from his majestic mother.

"What brings you to this place, Odin?" Her voice boomed off the ruined citadel's walls as she stood to her full height, towering at about nine feet tall. "Why do you assume that you are welcome here after your Bifrost nearly destroyed the remainder of our planet?"

"I do not assume that I am welcome here, Farbauti, I simply bring you a proposition."

Farbauti raised an eyebrow, gazing at him incredulously, seeming to consider whether or not she even wanted to hear his proposition. After a few moments, she spoke. "Speak your proposition, Asgardian."

"Your son, Loki," Odin began, "You are aware I keep him as my own, are you not?" Farbauti nodded, a solemn look crossing over her face. "Yes, Allfather, I am very much aware that you hold my firstborn son." She spat, the venom dripping from her voice. Odin continued.

"Well, my son Thor has asked for a most peculiar thing. And I propose to you a joining of our kingdoms."

Farbauti laughed at this, a loud, hearty thing, which hurt his ears. "A joining? Of our kingdoms? What makes you think that Jotunheim would even be interested? You broke our treaties numerous times in the recent years!" Her voice rose steadily in volume, and Odin spoke once more in an attempt to stave off her rage. A raging giant was a force to be reckoned with, and Odin wished not to have to kill her.

"I think you'd be interested if I told you a Frost Giant would sit on the throne of Asgard."

She stopped for a moment to consider this. "What do you speak of, Odin? What Frost Giant?"

"Loki. Your firstborn."

Again, Farbauti was silent for a long while. Odin watched her intently, as she grew still. After a few moments she began to speak again. "I will hear you, Allfather."

Odin took this as a sign to continue his proposal, so he did. "My son Thor has come to me with an odd request, as I had mentioned. A request I figured could be worked to benefit both our kingdoms. The two have erected a relationship of the more romantic and physical nature."

Farbauti sat listening, "Yes, that is not uncommon here."

"Yes, well, my son Thor, who you know is in line to be the new king, will be crowned soon. He has requested that Loki be at his side." Odin watched as Farbauti's eyes grew large, and a disbelieving look took hold of her face.

Then she said her voice barley a whisper, "There has not been an interracial marriage of Jotunn and Asgardian in many centuries."

"Well that is what my son requests. I have considered this request, as Loki meets the specified requirements of being intellectually capable, and because of his, _nature," _Odin was reluctant to say race for fear of angering the queen, "He will be able to provide heirs for my son. I believe that his request could be good for both of our kingdoms."

A mocking smirk crossed Farbauti's face, "And you would be willing to live with half-Jotunn grandchildren?" She teased, "A mixing of our races has not occurred in a long time. Are you sure you would be comfortable with this, _giant hater_?"

Odin ignored her insult, and continued. "I propose that we use the marriage as a way to unite our realms."

Farbauti stood silent, before sighing, and answering the Allfather. "Perhaps; I will have terms for this arrangement as you no doubt anticipated." Odin nodded in agreement with her, "State your terms, and I will see which ones I agree with."

Farbauti sat back down on her throne, relaxing. "First, if we are to arrange this, I wish to attend this, 'marriage'. Second, I wish to restore my son's status as my firstborn. The prince of Jotunheim. Third, I want the casket returned to us, so that I may begin to rebuild my kingdom. Fourth, I want to restore trade and travel between Asgard and Jotunheim. Fifth, I want them both to visit Jotunheim at least once during the year."

Odin sighed, slightly aggravated at this giantess' demands. So he decided to clarify. "Alright, Farbauti. Here is my offer. You and whoever you wish to accompany you may come to the wedding, which _will _be held in Asgard. Second, you may restore your son's birthrights, but he will continue to live in Asgard. Third, I will not return the casket to you yet, but I will allow repairs to be made in Loki or Thor's presence. Perhaps when I am surer this treaty is solid, I will return the casket in the future. But for now it stays with Loki. Fourth, I will restore trade between our realms, and I shall erect and outpost in Jotunheim specifically for this. As for travel, the same can be said for that as I said for the casket. Perhaps if will be restored once I am more sure of this treaty. Fifth, agree to send them both to stay in Jotunheim annually. Do you agree to these terms, Farbauti?"

Farbauti considered for a moment, before replying. "Alright Allfather, I agree to your terms. When will this wedding be arranged?"

Odin thought on this for a moment. The sooner this was arranged the better. He wished to have more stable peace with Jotunheim before he stepped down from his throne. He also didn't want to give Loki or Thor time to reconsider, now that Jotunheim had agreed to his proposal.

"It will be arranged as soon as possible. It will be held in two days."

Farbauti looked surprised, "Oh…well, we shall attend then. You will open the way for us at sunrise."

"Agreed." Odin turned to leave, and heard Farbauti snicker as he took the Bifrost back to Asgard. When he arrived, he turned to Heimdall.

"My Lord?" Heimdall questioned, and Odin had no doubt that Heimdall had overheard everything that had transpired.

"I need you to help me organize the…the wedding."

"Yes my Lord. I shall help make the arrangements. But don't you think you should ask Loki and Thor what they would prefer?"

Odin sighed, defeated. "I guess I have to let them know anyway…"

"Are you sure this is what they both want? Or is this what you want?" Heimdall asked him, in his trademark monotonic voice.

"It has to be done. Thor approached me about it earlier, so I assume they are both okay with it." Odin replied, taking his leave.

"You know Thor has a habit of speaking for Loki when he shouldn't."

"I know he does, but, this needs to be done. It is too ensure my kingdom is safe long after I've stepped down." And with that, Odin left in search of his sons.

When Thor found Loki next, he stood at the edge of the palace balcony. Thor approached him quietly from behind, and for a moment he thought Loki might jump.

"Well?" The sound of Loki's voice startled Thor. "Are you going to tell me how your 'plan' went?"

Thor approached, standing beside his brother, gazing out onto Asgard. "It went alright, I guess. Sif and the Warrior Three are in the prison, awaiting their sentencing."

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? All of them? I wasn't expecting that." He sat down slowly, and Thor admired the way the sunshine shimmered on his brother's alabaster skin. "Thor?"

Thor shook his head, and smiled, "Sorry brother. Anyway why is that surprising to you? Sif tried to kill you."

"Because she loves you."

"What?"

Loki looked over at Thor, and Thor could have sworn that he saw hurt flash across Loki's eyes. "I said, she did it because she loves you." Thor wasn't really surprised. He and Sif had had a fling when they were younger. But it did not work out. Eventually, they parted, much to his father's disdain. Thor had guessed that was the case, but for Sif's dignity, he did not wish to acknowledge it.

"I guessed as much, Loki. I'm sorry that happened to you because of me."

"Pft, don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for!" Loki exclaimed gesturing his arms wildly, "To get in the way and to be dropped from buildings."

Thor laughed at Loki's sarcasm. "Hush Loki, you know that is not true. You are much more to me than that." Loki turned to look at his larger brother, a smirk playing on his face, "Oh really?"

"Really."

Thor leaned in toward Loki, attempting to catch him in a kiss, when he snorted and turned away. "I think you're an oaf."

"Boys?"

Odin's voice startled them both. They turned to see Odin approaching them. "Yes, Father?" Thor responded, standing. Loki continued to stay sitting, barely interested in Odin's presence.

"Thor, I must speak with you both. I've considered your earlier request seriously. I've arranged a wedding."

Thor was flabbergasted. "What? A wedding?! Father, with who?"

"Loki."

Thor stood draw dropped, staring at Odin disbelieivingly. "You what?"

"I scheduled you and Loki's wedding. You expressed to me your desire to have Loki rule with you. Listen Thor, what you said to me earlier made me think long and hard about something I had planned a long time ago. Thor, this wedding will secure permanent peace between Asgard and Jotunheim!"

"What?" Loki stood before them, mortified.


	14. Ultimatum

Loki stood before them, mortified. "What?" He repeated, his gaze shifting between Thor and Odin. Thor stared back at Loki, eye's wide; Odin's face emotionless.

"What did you say?!" Loki yelled, anger and desperation and disbelief evident on his face. Odin stood silent, and when Thor opened his mouth the reply, Loki's building rage exploded.

"No! No, I think I heard correctly! Who ever said I consented to this!?" He bellowed in rage. "Was I even going to be asked!?"

"Loki, calm yourself!" Thor exclaimed, putting a hand up in defense, "We shall talk this out!"

"NO! I will not discuss anything, for it seems it has been decided for me!" Loki turned his rage next onto Odin, "And You!" Loki took a step toward Odin, "I am not some relic from the vault for you to parade around and use at your will!" Loki screamed in his rage, before shoving past them and taking off back into the palace.

Odin and Thor stood in shock, and soon Thor became enraged as well. "Father?! I did not wish for this!" Thor looked at Odin, confused. "Why would you do this, Father?" 

Odin stood for a long moment, gazing at his eldest son blankly. "What you came to me with last night….This is what is best for Asgard! Joining the kingdoms was Loki's original purpose! Thor, if you are to be king, you must think of the kingdom and your people before all."

Thor sighed, gazing angrily down at the floor. Odin continued, "And Loki at your side is what you wished, was it not, my son? Take this opportunity open armed. Do not refuse it!"

"But Father, it may be what _I _wish, but what of Loki? He will not look kindly on his true race being flaunted! It bothers him as it is! Father-" 

"Enough!" Odin's thundering voice echoed loudly, and Thor fell silent. "This is my final decision as your king. This _will _happen, even if you don't want it! It will take place tomorrow! It is my order as your king!"

Thor was outraged at Odin's disregard for Loki's feelings, but said nothing. After a moment of consideration, Thor spoke, "And what if I cannot convince Loki to do this by tomorrow?" Thor had a clue of what is father's answer would be, but was reluctant to hear it.

"Take it this way, Thor; if Loki does not agree to this, then I will imprison him again. The only reason he was released now was because of your account of the events on the dark world."

Thor opened his mouth to object, but Odin shushed him. "This is the end of the conversation!"

Thor was infuriated, "But Mother would-" Odin cut him off, hollering, "But your mother is not here!"

They both stared at each other, Thor's face a twist of rage and grief, Odin's as blank as it always was, although Thor thought he caught a flash of grief in his father's old eyes, but if had been there, it had disappeared just as quickly.

Thor was appalled by his father, as he often was recently, but made no more attempt to argue. He shook his head, and whispered, "Yes, Father," before he turned to leave.

Now the only thing he cared about was keeping his brother from prison.

He took off down hallway after his brother.

Loki walked aimlessly through the streets of Asgard. He wasn't exactly sure where he was headed, but the last place he wanted to be was back at the palace. The air was warm, a nice breeze blowing through the large streets.

It was just the kind of weather he enjoyed. He hoped that his brother would not come looking for him, but knew that inevitably he would. His brother could be as stubborn and persistent as a dog.

He stumbled when a weight ran into his legs. He looked angrily to see what had hit him, but his gaze softened when he gazed upon a small boy, no older than seven gazing back at him with large eyes.

Loki knew the boy recognized him.

"I'm sorry, sir!" The boy squawked, "It was an accident."

Loki stood watching the boy for a moment, before smiling and squatting down to child's height. "It is of no issue," Loki stated, before uttering a few words and conjuring a large green flower with petals that looked as if they'd burst into flames. Loki outstretched his arm, offering his creation to the small boy.

The child took it hesitantly, a small smile gracing his young face.

"I am Loki."

"I know," The boy stated, smelling the flower, and inspecting the thing trying to figure out how the sorcerer had created it. "And what is your name, child?"

"Dolei." The boy offered hesitantly, before he heard his name called from across the way. Loki smiled and offered a wave as the small child ran off to his mother, showing her the flower he thought was amazing. Loki stood slowly, heaving a sigh as he watched the child go.

When a hand landed on his shoulder, he started, standing hastily, and turning to face its owner.

Thor stood before him, gazing at him warmly, offering him a sincere smile. "That was nice of you, you know."

Loki snorted, turning away and continuing his walk. Thor walked beside him, unabashed by Loki's disinterest. "You made that boy very happy."

"Whatever."

Thor laughed quietly, keeping in step with Loki. After a few moments of silence, Thor sighed. "Please, brother, let us talk about this." He was met with continual silence. Thor hoped that Loki's rage had not ripped apart the fragile relationship between them that Thor had recently created. But then Loki spoke, almost in a whisper, "Why do you wish to talk about it, Thor?"

"Because, Loki, it is important! Father has given me an ultimatum about this."

Loki huffed, shaking his head and looking at Thor with evident disgust, "And what is that dear brother? It is so very much like Odin to threaten me into doing what he wishes." Thor was hurt by the comment but did not respond.

"He has said that if you do not participate in this, he will reinstate your permanent prison sentence."

Loki stopped his movements, staring straight ahead with a blank look that Thor could not read. He simply stood where he had stopped, staring off to some unknown point that Thor could not place.

Worry sparked inside of him, but then Loki responded. "So I have no choice then?" Loki turned to face Thor, a mixture of different emotions playing on his face, "It is either be imprisoned by your side and used as a living treaty, or be imprisoned in a cell for all eternity?" His voice was quiet and emotionless, and soon his face followed suit. He took a deep breath and awaited Thor's answer.

"That is correct…I am sorry brother, I would not…do not want it this way."

Loki was silent for a long time, and Thor's heart hurt to see his brother like this. Thor feared that whatever miniscule amount of love Loki had held for him had been squashed. When Loki still did not respond, Thor spoke instead. "Listen Loki, if it means anything to you brother, I do not look upon you as a treaty, but as my brother, a blessing…my love."

Loki glanced back toward Thor, and Thor took this as a sign to continue. "I know this is not how you wanted Loki, but, perhaps we can enjoy the bright side of this situation? I can love you as I've always wished too, and I would not have to hide it….And you could _rule_…."

Loki's gaze shifted multiple times and Thor knew this look. Loki was contemplating his next move. He was probably thinking of the actions that would benefit him the most. Thor was angry. He was beyond angry. He was furious! His relationship with Loki was fragile as it was. They were barely on the same side. He hoped that Loki's view of him and feelings had not changed.

"Loki," Thor urged, "If you do not wish to be imprisoned you must. Is it that you do not wish it to be me beside you?"

"No!" Loki was surprised by his own outburst, and quieted himself. "That is not it brother, I…" Loki sighed loudly, defeated. If he complied it would benefit him more than refusal. "I do not wish to be paraded around! I will be publicly humiliated."

"It humiliates you to be seen with me? Brother, we will be in this together. As we always have! I will be right beside you, and all of Asgard and even Jotunheim will know of our greatness! All will love and respect and obey you. I will no longer have to hide my love for you…" Thor paused, before adding, "And all of Asgard will recognize you as my _equal._"

Loki stopped to consider this for a moment, before he replied. "Fine."

"What?" Thor wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. Had Loki given up? His brother did not usually give in this easily. Thor felt bad, but he could not deny the joy and elation he felt in his heart. "Loki, this will not be as bad as you envision." Thor took a step toward Loki, but stopped when his brother shot him a warning glare. He put his hands up in defense, a hopeful smile playing on his face,

"Alright, well why do we not head back to my bedroom at the palace. There are preparations to be made, and things we could…discuss."

Loki raised an eyebrow, and for a moment Thor thought he might start raging again. But then he smirked playfully, "Fine. I'll meet you there." And in a swift circular movement, Loki's body vanished in a twinkling of green, and Thor was left standing in the street by himself.

Thor laughed at his brother's tricks, and turned running towards the palace.


	15. Working out the Kinks

When Thor made it back to his bedroom, which had been less the five minutes, he opened the door with haste, closing and locking it behind him. When he turned is when he caught site of his brother. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he gazed at Loki.

Loki stood under the light streaming in from the windows near the ceiling, his skin lit by the rays of light just so that it looked as if he was sparkling. Loki's eyes were a vibrant red, which shone even in the shadow of the room, piercing, staring straight through him, it seemed. Thor's eyes ventured to the rest of Loki's body, a wave of heat building within him.

His brother's skin was blue, almost like the color of ice, and the darker blue of the markings that covered his body in beautiful patterns was a stark contrast.

Loki stood naked in front of him, in his true form.

Thor stood silent for a long time before Loki spoke, voice as smooth but as jagged as ice. "This is me," He gestured to himself, "Is this what you wish?" Loki's voice rose steadily as Thor moved closer. "Is this what you wish to parade beside you for eternity?! Is this what you wish on your children!?" Loki was screaming now, and Thor saw the tears twinkling in his brother's eyes, and down his cheeks.

Thor was afraid that Loki would lash out when he reached him, but continued anyway. Thor brought Loki in toward him placing a hand on his hip, and when their skin touched Thor got a small but pleasant chill. He gazed into Loki's eyes for a moment, before bringing their lips together gently.

"I know this is you Loki," Thor brought a hand down to stroke his brother, and watched as Loki tilted his head back and gasped, "And I do not wish it any other way. Whether you are alone with me in my bed, or walking at my side, I am not ashamed."

Loki moaned louder when Thor gave him a harder tug, "And as for children," Thor brought his lips up to Loki's ear, blowing into it gently, sending shivers through his younger brother, "I could not think of something that would be more beautiful than they."

Loki spoke then, voice barley a whisper, "Do you not find this revolting? Tis' the body of a monster…"

Thor kissed down Loki's neck, sucking gently at a few spots he knew Loki enjoyed, before laughing, "Tis' not the body of a monster brother!" Thor grabbed Loki's chin so that his brother was forced to look into his eyes, "Tis' the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all the nine realms…" Thor brought his face closer to Loki's, their lips centimeters apart, "And soon I shall have it as my own."

Loki's breath hitched as he leaned into his brother's large form, and Thor spoke again, "You'd like that wouldn't you, Loki?" Thor gripped Loki's member again a little tighter this time, hoping to get the response he was looking for.

Loki moaned a little louder this time, gripping his brother's armor for support.

"Yesss," Loki drew out the word, before climbing up his brother and mashing his lips onto Thor's in a passionate heated kiss, that lasted for several moments, before they drifted off into each other embrace.

Odin heard the sounds coming from Thor's bedroom as he stood outside the door. This pleased him. He had hoped that Thor would be able to convince Loki. This meant that his plans would proceed the way they should, and soon they would have stable peace with Jotunheim.

So he went to continue with the preparations.

The Warriors Three sat in their cell, sitting on the floor each gazing in their own direction. None of them had spoken since they had been thrown in here. And it was a longer moment still before Hogun decided to speak.

"I wish to know why we sit in here, Fandral." Hogun's voice was quiet but stern, and Volstagg chimed in, "I do as well!"

Fandral gazed at both of them angrily, before sighing loudly. "I do not have to answer to any of you!" He snapped, turning away from the others to face the wall.

"You owe us an explanation, Fandral!" Volstagg bellowed, "We are locked up in here for naught we did!" Hogun agreed with a grunt, staying silent but watching the other to will focus.

Fandral continued to sit in the corner refusing to respond to their questions, when Hogun finally spoke, "I agree with Volstagg. We are all friends here. If we are to remain such and help one another we must be aware of the situation, Fandral." 

Fandral turned his head and shot Hogun a dirty look, but sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I shall tell you why we are here…I attempted to blackmail Thor."

Volstagg gasped in shock. "Why would you do such a thing, Fandral? What could you possibly have on the son of Odin?" Hogun once again grunted in agreement, eyeing Fandral and awaiting his response. Fandral considered Volstagg's question before he answered carefully.

"I attempted to blackmail Thor to keep Sif from being executed." Fandral swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, "And I guess it doesn't matter now since the whole kingdom will find out come tomorrow."

"Come now Fandral, tell us!" Volstagg urged, fully sitting now, eyes wide. Fandral continued.

"Thor and Loki are romantic toward one another…especially in a…" He was attempting to word it, "Physical way?"

Volstagg choked on whatever it was he had been munching, coughing loudly and then gasping in disbelief. "No?! It can't be!"

Fandral nodded, "It is so."

"I suspected as much," Hogun stated, as calm as he was before, and the other two Warriors stared at him strangely. He simply ignored them.

"But that still does not explain why Volstagg and I are in here as well. We had nothing to do with this."

"Odin has ordered it I know not why." Fandral explained, guilt weighing on him like lead, "I am very sorry my friends that I have caught you up in this pointless mess…"

Hogun sighed, and Volstagg told him not to worry about it.

But then Volstagg spoke again, "But Fandral why would you do all that for Sif? I mean, don't get me wrong, we would help Sif too, but why would you go to such extreme lengths as to betray our friend Thor?"

"It is of no matter now," Fandral's voice faded away as his throat became tight. He could not bear to tell them what Thor already new. He had feelings for the Lady Sif; but he would tell no one. It mattered not, now.

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki lay side by side in Thor's large bed, panting and covered in sweat. Thor turned his head toward Loki, admiring the beauty of his brother's blue skin, watching as it faded back to its alabaster color, and his eyes shifted back to their brilliant green.

"You are beautiful." Thor stated, gazing at Loki with loving eyes. Loki snorted, a smile gracing his features.

"You are a flatterer."

"No really, you are." Thor moved and propped himself up on an elbow, leaning over Loki to plant a kiss on his soft lips. "And you shall be even more so when you stand at my side tomorrow." 

Loki kissed him back lazily and rolled his eyes, "Yes, that will completely make up for the public humiliation."

Thor laughed at his brother's sarcastic tone. "Do not fret, Loki. They dare not say a word about you for fear of my wrath." They gazed into one another's eyes for a long moment, before Thor began to stir, getting up and refitting his armor.

"Loki, I do think you should be fitted for your ceremonial armor. You do intend to wear it for the ceremony, do you not? Or do you intend to wear a jeweled dress?"

"Oh shut up Thor!" Loki threw a pillow at his brother, turning over in mock anger, trying his best to stifle his laughter. Thor however did not attempt to hide his, and his deep laugh reverberated off the bedroom walls.

Loki turned over to see Thor get ready to go as his brother planted a chaste kiss to his lips, "I must go now, Loki."

"Why?"

"There are preparations to be made for tomorrow. Plus, tis' there not a rumor that says tis' bad luck for me to see you before a wedding?" Thor mused, gazing down at Loki's form on the bed.

Loki only huffed. Thor could not resist however asking his brother one last question.

"Do you still not wish for this wedding, Loki? Do you still despise it?"

"No. I am no longer upset. I think that perhaps I was hasty with my reactions earlier." This answer made Thor happy as he planted another kiss on Loki. "I love you, Loki. I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"I love you also, brother." Loki responded, watching reluctantly as Thor took leave of the room. He turned over and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some sleep before the life changing event that was to occur in the morn.


	16. Now You May Kiss

T A million things were rushing through his head, and he could not pin a single thought for even a moment. His chest was tight and his throat seemed to close, and he had a lump in his throat that he thought might be his heart. His heart was thudding a faster beat than usual.

Loki took a deep breath.

He lifted his helmet off the pedestal, feeling the cool gold under his fingertips, and he placed it on his head gently. His head fit it perfectly, and he marveled at how well the craft smiths had done in repairing it. Once he was sure that all his armor fit properly, he closed his eyes and stepped in front of the mirror.

He opened his eyes slowly, gazing at the strange thing in the mirror. His reflection gazed back at him blankly, and he inhaled slowly.

_Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…._

Loki repeated this exercise several times trying to steady his breathing and slow his erratic heartbeat. He gazed intensely at his reflection. "You can do this," he told himself, gazing at the powerful looking reflection, "It is for the throne." Loki assured himself. He closed his eyes once more, before he heard a sharp knock at the door.

"My prince, they are awaiting your arrival now."

Loki opened his eyes and turned toward the door. It was show time.

The hall was beautiful sight to behold. There were ribbons of green strung along the pillars of the palace balcony, a large red carpet spread about the floor. The sun lit the balcony beautifully, and it set the golden architecture of the palace ablaze and shimmering. The stands set up on the left and right of the aisle held the Frost Giants on one on side, and the Asgardians on the other; and for the first time in centuries both the races stood harmoniously, eagerly awaiting the unification of their kingdoms.

Even the Warriors Three and Sif had been allowed to attend.

Odin sat at the very end of the aisle, seated in his golden throne; and beside him resided Farbauti, seated in a freshly made throne of ice, legs crossed and head held high as she awaited the arrival of her son.

Relatives and friends of both parties stood to the right and left, and Thor stood in the middle in his best armor, helmet situated perfectly on his head, sweating bullets and face red.

Thor vaguely wished that his mother was here to see this. He assumed that she would be very happy to see this day, and not for the promise of a treaty, but for her sons' happiness.

The thought made Thor smile as he awaited Loki.

And that was when he caught site of Loki. Loki approached slowly, and he carried himself with an air of importance, head held high, golden armor shimmering in the sunlight.

If Loki was nervous, Thor couldn't tell. They locked eyes as Loki approached Thor, and then silently took his place next to him.

"You look beautiful, as I promised." Thor stated gazing at Loki in a way that almost made him look smitten. Loki raised an eyebrow at his older brother, shaking his head slightly and sighing, "Not that it makes up for this, but…thank you."

Thor smiled again, unable to hide his rising joy any longer. After a few moments Odin stood, and the crowds went silent, the suspense building. Thor felt as if his whole body was vibrating, and for a moment he thought he might explode. Then Odin spoke, his voice booming throughout the balcony like thunder.

"You are all here today to witness the joining of two kingdoms," Odin paused for a moment, gazing out over everyone who resided in the room, "To witness the end of a continual and repeating war, by the joining of my two sons, Loki," He motioned with his hand to Loki, then to Thor, "And Thor. If there is anyone here now who does not wish this joining to commence, speak your mind now, or forever hold your tongue."

There was a continual silence throughout the balcony, and so Odin continued. "I, Odin Allfather, father of Thor and adoptive father of Loki, recognize and agree to the joining of these two races, and so I stand and ask Farbauti, Queen of Jotunheim and mother of Loki, is she is also in agreement with this joining." He went silent as Farbauti stood slowly, straightening to her full height, her body adorned in jade armor and jewels, a bejeweled circlet resting on her head as she looked down at the brothers, her face blank and unreadable.

And then she spoke, her voice cold as ice but melodic like running water, "There is a tradition in my home of Jotunheim that I wish to be honored here. After that I shall give my answer."

Odin was silent as he gazed at Farbauti, who gazed back at him with a regal air and a disposition unmoving. Odin closed his eye and sighed, nodding toward her to continue as he sat down once again in his throne.

"It is a Jotunn tradition that before a wedding, the one who requested the marriage is tested in a battle of mettle against the previous champion." There were gasps heard all amongst the crowds, and Loki felt his throat begin to close up on him. But he pushed the feeling away. Why should he be worried at all? This was Thor they were talking about here! When had his brother ever been fallen in a battle of such stakes?

Loki looked over to Thor, who apparently felt very differently about the situation. He had a full smile playing across his face, and Loki could feel the confidence radiating off him. Farbauti continued to speak. "Mofi, latest champion, I ask you to arise and come forward."

A large Frost Giant from the back of the crowd came forward, taking a place in the middle of the room. Farbauti then turned to Thor, asking, "Thor, do you accept this challenge as a test of mettle? Or do you cower and lose your chance at happiness?"

Thor laughed, gazing at her, "Are you mad my queen? I shall back down from no such challenge!" Thor put a hand on Mjolnir's hilt, as he turned to Loki and whispered, "Fret not brother, I shall be but a moment," and walked out to stand before Mofi.

Once the warriors were in their places, Farbauti continued. "There will be no magic, no tricks, and no whining. The fight shall continue until one of you yields, is knocked unconscious, or is killed. Do you agree to these terms, Odinson?" Her voice was sharp and slightly taunting. Thor laughed again, nodding as he pulled Mjolnir from her resting place at his hip, "Of course! Now can we get this over with so we can finish this joining and feast?"

Farbauti eyed him, a small smile beginning to play across her purplish lips, "Begin."

Thor raised Mjolnir as the large Frost Giant raced toward him roaring. Loki winced as he heard the first blows; he could not help but worry for his brother, even when his brother's victory was almost assured.

When the next sound of pain came from Thor, Loki's eyes snapped opened and his gaze searched for his brother, as Thor took another blow from the larger Giant. The crowd was cheering and screaming and the sounds were almost deafening to Loki.

Why was Thor taking this beating? Loki knew that if he brother truly wished he could overpower the Frost Giant Mofi. As Thor took another powerful punch to the stomach, he glanced back at Loki, a smug look on his face, and then Loki's own face turned a vibrant shade of red, anger so fierce bubbling within him. How dare Thor?!

Loki knew what Thor was waiting for. His brother was turning the fight into entertainment, and would only start to win if Loki called out to him. Loki considered for a moment just standing silently, and he did so as Thor took a well deserved beating that made Loki smile and want to laugh.

He could hear the gasps from the crowd of Asgardians as they feared that their star warrior would be fell in battle. The Frost Giants however roared and cheered at the possibility of their brother defeating the Mighty Thor.

Loki let Thor take a few more beatings, before putting on his best concerned and desperate face and calling out to his brother, "Thor! Defeat him! You must!" And for added measure he called, "No one can defeat the Mighty Thor!"

The crowds cheered at this, and finally Thor began to fight back with might, swinging Mjolnir and clipping Mofi in the jaw, flinging the Frost Giant backward across the aisle, his large body slamming into a brazier and knocking over its contents. And finally the Asgardians began to cheer and scream, calling Thor's name and waving their arms, and Loki felt a spark of jealousy as the people called his brother's name.

Mofi stood slowly, wiping the ash from the brazier off of himself, snarling and approaching Thor like a wild animal, eyes ablaze in anger and fingers twitching rhythmically as he summoned another ice sword.

Thor laughed as he swung Mjolnir again, striking weapons with Mofi, his ice sword shattering on contact with Mjolnir. At this opening, Thor swung again, this time harder, striking the large Frost Giant in the chest.

Mofi let out a cry as he fell backward through the air, landing on the floor with a heavy thud, before going still.

There was a residual silence throughout the balcony, before the cheering erupted again from both sides, clapping and cheering and screaming. A smile began creeping across Loki's face, and he couldn't completely hide the joy and elation rising within him.

Thor's deep laughter stirred something in Loki he could not place, and he opened his mouth to say something when Farbauti stood once more, raising an arm and roaring loudly, a smile gracing her features. The whole balcony quieted, and Thor turned to face the Queen of Jotunheim with triumphant look, gazing up into her large red eyes, smiling at her. Loki could not help but admit how alike he and she were.

She smiled back.

"The fight has been settled!" She bellowed, allowing her excitement show vibrantly, "We have a victor, and new champion!" Farbauti descended the golden stairs regally, walking over to Thor, grabbing his arm and raising it, almost lifting Thor off of the ground. "Thor Odinson!"

Thor's name bounced off the walls, and the crowds screamed, Thor beaming like the afternoon sun. Loki felt a twinge of jealousy in his gut at the name of his brother coming from Farbauti's mouth, but Loki laughed at himself and rolled his eyes, pushing it away without a second thought. How silly that was; he had nothing to be jealous of.

Farbauti continued, "Because Thor Odinson, has proved his skill, strength, and worth in battle, I give my consent to this joining as the mother of Loki Laufeyson with head held high and arms open wide to accept this new family."

Farbauti gazed down at Thor with a sly look, and for a moment Thor thought she might hug him, but she simply let go of his arm, and headed back toward her throne with grace as she sat.

Thor gave the crowds a few more arm pumps before he returned to his place at the altar.

Odin gazed at him, then at Farbauti, before he stood once again. "Now that we have the consent of both parties, we shall continue with this joining."

Odin stepped down in front of them both, straightening and beginning his speech. "Now that we have the consent of both families, this joining shall commence. Bring forth the sacred rings."

A servant walked quickly forward, handing a ring to Thor who eagerly accepted, and handing one to Loki, who reached out reluctantly to take the ring in his hands gingerly. The servant quickly stepped away, vanishing within the crowd.

Odin spoke once more, "Do either of you have personal vows you would like to exchange?" Loki's heart jumped to his throat, and he was sure that he might faint, and then Thor spoke.

"I do, Allfather."

"Share then my son, please."

Loki's heart thudded in his chest as he waited for what his brother had to say. Loki knew that his brother's words would cut into him deeply.

"Brother," Thor began, grasping the back of Loki's helmet and holding tightly, "I vow to never lose you, and if I shall, I vow to always come looking for you."

Before Thor could speak again, Loki interrupted, thinking he would eventually regret these vows, "And I vow to never leave your side, and if I shall, I vow to always let you find me."

Thor spoke again, "I vow to always be loyal to you, to stand by your side whether I be raising a cup in you honor or raising Mjolnir in your defense."

It was Loki's turn then and he replied, "I vow to always be there for you, loyal or not, whether I be in light or in shadow, whether you see me or not. I shall always be watching over you."

Thor smiled at him, and the look on hi face stirred emotions within Loki that he disliked, but Thor continued anyway. "I vow to always love you, no matter what you do or where you go."

Loki spoke quietly and hesitantly this time, "And I vow the same."

Thor spoke one last time, "I vow to always forgive you, no matter what mistakes you make or tricks you play."

Loki smiled this time, repressing a giggle, "And I vow to always have a trick for you hidden in my sleeve."

The two stood silently, and Odin continued once more. "Now Thor Odinson, I ask you," He motioned to Thor with an outstretched hand, a rare look of love and adoration plain on his old face, "Do you take Loki, son of Laufey, to be your partner, in life and death, sickness and health, battle and peace?"

Thor smile jubilantly, "I do." He took the golden ring he held in his hand, crafted expertly by the dwarves, a carving of Mjolnir crafted perfectly into the band, and slid it gently onto Loki's pale finger. The metal felt like a brand to Loki as he tried to keep his hand from shaking. Loki gulped, bracing himself for what was coming next; although he could not deny the swelling feeling of love and adoration he felt for Thor. He had tried to hide it for so long.

"And do you, Loki Laufeyson, take Thor Odinson," He motioned to Loki as he had done to Thor, arm outstretched, "To be your partner, in life and death, sickness and health, battle and peace?" There was a long stretch of silence, and Thor feared Loki would back out, but then Loki spoke, his voice as melodic as it always had been.

"I do." Loki took the identical ring that he held in his own hand, and gave it to Thor, sliding it onto Thor's large had a little clumsily, a blush sliding subtly over his cheeks. Odin went to speak again, but Farbauti did so instead.

"Then you two may kiss now." She gave them a wave of her hand, and Odin shot her an irritated glance, but before Loki could do anything else, Thor grabbed his face with both of his hands, and kissed him passionately as the crowd cheered. But this time Loki did respond, giving Thor and the crowd what they wished too see… also what he wanted. He grabbed Thor's helmet, kissing him back with the same amount of strength, before pulling away from Thor, and turning to look at the cheering crowds.

"Alright everyone! Who's ready to feast?!"


	17. Things Come Together

He smiled a genuine happy smile. He felt good; better than he had in a long time. He adjusted his position to that of one more comfortable as he awaited his brother's return. All his plans had come to fruition. All the humiliation, the words held in, the silent agreements. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud in sheer bliss.

He couldn't lie that everything seemed almost like a dream.

He waved a hand to dismiss the Asgardian, who had been addressing him moments earlier about some kind of dispute in the square.

He now had so much to deal with that he almost wished to be invisible once more. But he would never truly want to give it up.

Everything was lining up properly, decades of planning coming to fruition. The treaty with Jotunheim had been a success, trade routes and travel reestablished. He and his new 'husband' had also travelled to Jotunheim twice since the union, using the casket to make repairs as agreed.

Sif, who had months earlier attempted murder on a prince of Asgard, and the Warriors Three, who had attempted to protect her, had been dealt with and sentenced accordingly. They had been moved and stationed at Asgard's new post in Jotunheim for half a year, acting as consorts, negotiators, and peace keepers. But it was not all a bad ending for Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif and Fandral had finally talked to one another, and had a wedding scheduled for early spring. He couldn't help but smile a little.

Who didn't like a happy ending?

Volstagg and Hogun had taken a liking to the primitive battle style in Jotunheim, and were now participating daily in the Jotunn's sport fighting. There were slowly earning the Jotunns' respect. Frigga was now a happy and doting mother, taking care of her aging husband and wisping around the palace like a spirit. Odin was now in the Odinsleep, and was expected to be so for another year or maybe more. So obviously, a new king was appointed by coronation not long before Odin entered his sleep. He tightened the grip on the golden scepter in his hand as the large doors to the throne room opened slowly, the sound reverberating around the large golden room.

"My King," The voice stated, and he smiled, his cold heart warming at the sound of his brother's voice. A playful smile slid its way across his features, and he giggled, pointing his scepter at his brother and commanding, "Kneel."

Thor laughed heartily, bending down on one knee as commanded, looking up at Loki with admiration and love. "You wish, brother." Thor stood once more, taking in the sight of Loki on the throne. He licked his lips and smirked.

"I think I like you in that position Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Of course you do brother; any position that gives you easy access." Thor laughed at this, shaking his head and gazing up at Loki. "Let's go my brother, Mother waits for us in the healer's room. They wish to have a look at you."

Loki sighed irately. "Of course they do. I do not wish to be poked and prodded anymore this week."

"Come on brother, Mother thinks tis' a good idea. She awaits us with our healer. I'm sorry brother, but she insists." Thor gazed at Loki with a look that said, 'you better cooperate it's for your health'. Loki gazed defiantly at Thor, staying rooted to his throne for a few long moments before sighing and giving in; defeated. "Alright brother, I shall go once again."

Loki stood slowly, and with difficulty, the heavy weight he was now carrying throwing him off balance. His stomach was swelled with child, and he found quite a lot of things exceedingly difficult to do. Thor rushed up the throne steps to assist him, as they walked back down together. Thor spoke up as they walked out the door towards the healers, "Do not worry brother, it should not be too terrible."

Loki laughed at Thor's lack of knowledge. Everything about carrying this child was terrible. But then again, Loki wouldn't want it any other way.


	18. Past Mistakes

"You are so beautiful." Thor's voice was like honey in his ear, and he shivered, maneuvering his body to face his brothers. "Really," he inquired, "well I do think so myself, thank you."

Thor snorted, leaving a chaste kiss on Loki's lips, gazing into his emerald eyes. The kiss deepened as Thor snaked an arm around Loki's hips, pulling him closer, flicking his tongue out, licking his brother's lower lip. A loud crash resounded throughout the room, followed by and 'uuuhhhh', and then footsteps running across the floor. Thor smiled, letting Loki go quickly and heading to the door.

"So sorry, dear brother but," Thor began, opening the door hastily, "duty calls. So, you should take care of that." He gestured toward the source of the sounds before disappearing out the door. Loki sneered in his direction, shaking his head and hiding a smile. He walked into the adjoining room, scanning it quickly. A large brass statue lay on its side in the corner of the room, the tip broken off of the statutes spear. He raised an eyebrow, eyes shifting to the culprit, who stood at the other end of the room, busying himself obviously pretending to read a book, which lay upside down in his hands.

Loki approached the boy quietly, taking a place behind him, before leaning down and saying in his ear, "Boo."

"Aaaahh!" The boy screamed, his book dropping to the floor in his surprise. "I didn't do it!"

Loki raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then the statue simply fell to the floor by itself?"

"Yes."

"Thoki…." Loki drawled awaiting the boy's response. The boys face slowly crumbled, and he sighed dramatically, looking up at Loki innocently. "I'm sorry, Father. Don't tell Dad!"

Loki smiled at the confession, "There that's a good boy. Now let's just pretend this didn't happen." Loki waved his fingers, and the statue righted itself slowly; the tip of the spear refastening itself to the rest of the brass. "There we go. That's better isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"How…did you manage that?" He gestured to the large, and rather heavy brass statue. Thoki shrugged.

"I tried to climb to the top…" He looked down on the floor in a pout, "I was too heavy."

Loki laughed, and gestured for the boy to be off. Thoki smiled and ran off, as Loki stood. He was growing quickly. The amount of growth his son experienced worried Loki greatly. He didn't wish for his son to be a giant. Loki knew he would never truly fit in in Asgard; especially since he was to be king. Thankfully, Thoki had been born like a regular Asgardian boy; beautiful blue eyes, wonderful curly blond hair. Voices from the next room made him smile.

He couldn't say the same however, for his beautiful daughter…Lokira. She was Thoki's younger sister, and, much to Loki's horror, she had been born like him; blue skin and markings, and starkingly red eyes. Loki had had to cast a ward spell on her to keep her true form at bay, but even without it she was beautiful and magnificent. Long black hair, and emerald eyes. He smiled out how their children had inherited their looks, and could not deny that history has a habit of repeating itself.

However Loki had no intention of hiding their parentage from them, as Odin had done to him. Even at this young age, Loki had explained to them about the Asgardians and Frost Giant's, and how even he, was one of them.

As he gazed upon his children he could not believe how far he had come. All his plans had played out perfectly, and he know ruled Asgard. Taking a seat in the golden throne. Thor had been proven not really fit for the task, so his brother had become the muscle. Directing the Einherjar and things like that. As for Loki, he ruled Asgard as king. Thor walked back into the room, and Loki watched from afar as he greeted his children, before coming up to Loki and placing a kiss to his lips.

"Everything is done now brother. We have extra time."

"Do we now?" Loki drawled, "And what do you intend to do with this, extra time?"

"We could do many things," Thor answered, "but I have a good idea of at least one of them." He snaked an arm around Loki, pulling him close. Loki smiled, nuzzling his face into Thor's larger form.

"Brother, could you answer me one question?"

"Of course, Loki!" Thor stated, surprised, "What is it?" Loki was silent for a few long moments, before speaking, his voice quiet and low.

"How is it, that after all I've done, you've still loved me so much?"

Thor did not seem surprised by this question, but simply held Loki tighter, kissing him gently once more, before whispering to him, "Because brother…Everything you have done….are past mistakes."


End file.
